The Siberian War
by Red Star
Summary: In the future, Russia has become a superpower once more. Japan has cast off the restrictions on her armed forces, and a mad Prime Minister plots for to make his nation great once more. (The sequel, World War III, is now in the Tom Clancy category of the B
1. Prelude to War

The Siberian War- Prelude to War

By Red Star

Note: I do not own any of the anime characters in this story. 

Some of you may be thinking that I am merely copying a certain fanfic involving a war between Digimon's Japan and the U.S.A. Let me assure you I am not. In fact, I have been considering this idea for a while. At first I was going to limit it to perhaps Tenchi Muyo or Sailor Moon, but then I realized: What a great base for a crossover! I should also tell you that most of the military equipment in this story is real or is in it's planning stages. I'm trying to pull a Tom Clancy with this one so tell me what you think. 

********

BOLSHOI THEATER, MOSCOW, RUSSIAN VICEROYALTY OF THE RUSSIAN EMPIRE.

Micheru curtsied with her partner in this concert, Georgi Sulevsky, the great Russian pianist. She blushed as a man whose suit was decorated with fifty-year old medals handed her a bouquet of red roses. This was Ivan Fordevo, the President of the National Union of Veterans, who had set up this concert to pay for a new clinic outside Moscow. He smiled happily and gave her a great bear hug. He then whispered in her ear, "His Imperial Majesty wishes to see you during intermission." Her eyes went wide as she looked at the small group in the Imperial Balcony across the theater. The Emperor Dane I was conversing with his guests. Micheru smiled and said "Very well."

The Russian army officer kept at a steady pace ahead of her. The young man was dressed in a green uniform with gold shoulder boards. A gold cord springing from his right shoulder indicated that he was an aide. He wore his full set of medals and a badge with an eagle design rested on his right breast pocket. He suddenly stopped at an elegantly designed door and turned to her. A small look of surprise crossed his face as he saw that she had kept amazingly close for someone wearing an evening gown. He cleared his throat and opened the door. The two entered the balcony. The group in the large box turned to look at her. The balcony was occupied with men wearing military uniforms. Gold lining, stars, and caps were everywhere. Then a tall but thin young man stood up from his chair and approached her. He was dressed in an undress uniform. His shoulder boards each showed a gold star with silver rays coming from behind it, forming their own star shapes. The stars were surrounded by a golden wreath. Above the left side of his black colored uniform's breast pocket hung perhaps three rows of medal ribbons. Above these hovered three gold stars hanging from individual gold rimmed ribbons that had the red, blue and white of the Russian flag on them. Resting on his left breast pocket was the badge of the Order of the Imperial Eagle, which showed the double-headed eagle in a circle within the gold rays of the eight-pointed star. He smiled as the officer declared, "Your Imperial Majesty, Ms. Micheru." The Japanese woman smiled and curtsied. "I am pleased to meet you." "So am I," said the Emperor, "Tea?" He gestured at the painted Samnovar sitting on a small table against the left wall. "Yes, thank you." The Emperor leaned over and grasped two glasses that were set in silver holders. He turned the handle on the Samnovar and filled the two glasses with the tea. He handed one to Micheru and sipped from his own glass. "That was beautiful out there, Ms. Micheru, I haven't heard a good violin like that since Vladimir Torov retired." She blushed, "Thank you, your Imperial Majesty." He took another drink. "I hope that you've been noticed by the musical community in Japan." "Yes, to the tune of about seven CD's." The Emperor blinked and then chuckled. "Forgive me. No offense, but your country does not demand the attention of my military officers like, say, the United States. Therefore, I do not have many chances to meet your own leaders on a regular occasion." Micheru nodded and sipped her tea. "Tell me…what is the mood of your country?"

"War," read Tenchi Masaki to himself, "against Japan can spring from anywhere in the pacific. From the Chinese Empire in the west to the United States in the east. Our nation must be on guard at all times. Tenchi sighed. He closed the Military Doctrine book and placed it beside him. He looked down at his clean undress uniform of a Tank officer. Since his abilities were quite high, the Japanese Imperial Army sent him to a training school. Now he was a lieutenant assigned to the 3rd Armored Division. "Why the big army buildup?" he mumbled to himself. "No one is threatening us, so what are we preparing against?" 

"Russia," said Ms. Tuhito, "began it's expansion under the name Muscovy. The country was renamed by Czar Peter the Great who also moved the capital to St. Petersburg. Peter the Great began a massive series of reforms including an introduction of a Navy, establishments of schools and the centralization of government."

Kari sighed and leaned back. Her mind was occupied by something more important than this Peter the Great guy. Her brother Tai had been drafted into the army and she was worried sick about him. He was off in an academy outside Tokyo. I wonder what he's learning about…she wondered.

"The T-80," declared the sergeant, "is a newer kind of Russian tank. It has not yet been encountered in battle, at least not Russian ones. Remember, the Russians stripped every tank they sold in the 1980's of every piece of new technology, so this will be a first for us." Tai sighed, what is going on? Why was he whisked from his peaceful life in Japan to listen to some jarhead yak about a Ruskie tank. Then a thought crossed his mind. He said that the Russians had stripped their sold tanks of new technology, and this would be a first "for us". He broke into a sweat as he realized what this could mean.

The invasion of the Russian far east.


	2. Warnings Recieved

The Siberian War Chapter 1-Warnings received

By Red Star

Note: I do not own any of the Anime characters mentioned in here. I also don't own any of the REAL people described here. 

Today, Russia's leaders become suspicious.

*******

THE KREMLIN

The captain opened the doors into the chamber. The room held a long table with chairs bearing Russia's Coat of Arms. At one end of the table stood another chair, flanked on either side by the Russian flag and the Emperor's standard. Behind the chair, the Coat of Arms appeared again, only in it's gold and red form. In front of this chair was a console that was obviously meant to be controlled by the right hand. On the other side of the room was a large map of the Russian Empire. Chattering in this room were members of the Security Council, which included members of the Military High Command and the Russian Imperial government. It was at this moment that the Emperor entered the room. He was greeted first by the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Army, then his Minister of Defense, and the Prime Minister before he was able to convince everyone to sit down. He sat at the head of the table, with his control console at his right hand. The console consisted of a series of buttons, a phone, and a disc scanner. From his right was Vladimir Putin, Chairman of the Council of Ministers, also known as the Prime Minister. Igor Ivanov, Imperial Minister of Foreign Affairs. Marshal Victor Toverov, Imperial Minister of Defense. Army General Yevgeni Desosky, Chief of the Imperial General Staff. Yevgeni Primakov, Imperial Minister of State Security, or rather, head of the MGB. 

Grand Admiral Peter Vasilov, Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Navy. 

Air Marshal Alexi Fedorin, Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Air Force.

And finally, Marshal Vladimir Kulikov, Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Army.

One more fellow was with them today, Major General Georgi Delovin, Military Intelligence. He stood at a podium that had been set up for today's special briefing. 

He shuffled some papers around and produced a disc from the inside of his military jacket. He walked to the Emperor, who took the disc and slipped it into his console.

The General went back and prepared his papers. Behind him, the map slid up to reveal a large television screen. "Your Imperial Majesty," he began, "gentlemen, today I report to you some disturbing events." The screen revealed a photograph of some large ships in dock. "These ships are part of the Japanese Second Fleet, which has recently been quite active in the Sea of Japan. This fleet includes two carrier groups, which were just produced last year." The photographs switched to a picture of a small group of planes. "These planes were discovered over Sukhalin Island last week. We believe they were on a reconnaissance mission. A wing of Su-34's were able to intercept them and drive them away but not before they got a good look around." The picture switched again. This time a man, standing before a large podium and about three microphones set up around it. His left hand was up in a pointing gesture. "And most frightening, sirs, is the attitude of the Prime Minister himself, Almito Kagita. Born in Kyoto in 1936, his father was a Japanese army officer. The boy was taught all the typical propaganda the military stuffed into all Japanese children's head at that time. But," Delovin took a drink of water and cleared his throat. "But it has stuck with Kagita for years. And it became an obsession with him after his father died in Manchuria, fighting the Red Army. After the war, Kagita became a member of the Japanese National Party. For forty years, he slowly rose to become it's chairman and leader. About four years ago, he was elected Prime Minister by a razor-thin majority. Since then, Japan's military budget has increased by perhaps 45% and it is considered a major military power." Chairman Putin then asked, "Yes, we see, General.

But you must have a better reason then this man," he gestured toward the screen, "to gather us all here." Delovin cleared his throat and said, "Indeed I do, sir." He pulled out a tape and gave it to the Emperor, who fed it into his console. "This is a speech given by Prime Minister Kagita yesterday, to the Diet. We've translated it." The screen now showed a massive room with hundreds of clapping and cheering men. One man seemed to be the center of all the attention.

They sat in that room for the next hour, listening to the Prime Minister's accusations against Russia. About how she was demanding more money for the minerals that Japan needed to survive. About how the Russian Air Force had chased a small group of Japanese Fighters who were joining in the search for a lost boat carrying about fifteen children on a field trip to an island shrine. "What boat?" murmured the Emperor to the Grand Admiral. Vasilov shrugged. No Japanese boat entered Russian waters without the Navy's knowledge, at least no boat large enough to carry fifteen children. 

When the film was over, there was silence for a few moments. The Emperor sighed, "It could be scare tactics, or a trap so that we would appear to be the aggressor if we struck first. Still, better safe than sorry. Kulikov," the Marshal turned to his Emperor, "Transfer at least three corps to the Eastern Theater of Military Operations." He turned to the Air Marshal, "Send some fighter divisions as well." Next was Vasilov, " Keep the Pacific Fleet on high alert. I don't want to be caught on the crapper like Pearl Harbor was."

JAPAN

The Avalon family sat silently eating dinner. For the first time in three months, Tory was home from training with the Air Force. He had heard the rumors and had listened to the radio traffic as a group of Mitsubishi fighters were chased out of Sukhalin Island by Su-34s. And then, Sakura, in that friendly way of hers said, "Well, looks like the Air Force is softening you up for me." "You wish, squirt!" And suddenly, the tension seemed so far away as the argument with his little sister continued.

Sakura tossed and turned that night. This caused the guardian beast of the Clow to rise from his dwelling. "What's wrong now?" Kero sighed as he floated out of his drawer. Sakura blinked once. Twice. And finally said, "They're sending Tory to Hokkaido tomorrow." "So?" asked Kero, who sat down on the table beside her desk. "So, I have a bad feeling about it. Very bad." She looked at him, with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I think people are going to die. And there's nothing I can do."

Captain Darien Shields, Adjutant to General Nohitomo's 2nd Army, held Serena close. He hated all this. Just plain hated it. He was being forced to leave the girl he loved for some campaign on a God-forsaken wasteland. He knew it. He had seen the plans in the General's office. And he knew that the General wasn't too crazy about it either. Nohitomo was the one who pleaded with the Prime Minister to send the Japanese Army to fight in the Second Korean War. The Prime Minister had refused to allow Japanese troops to fight alongside "filthy Americans." 

It was just as well. U.S., Korean, French, German, and British armies met over 2.5 million North Koreans and Chinese troops in battle. The result was a slaughter, for the Communists. New advanced weaponry allowed the Allies to shoot down 95% of the Communist air forces within three days. The Chinese, who had sent 900,000 men to help their ally North Korea, lost over 700,000 men in the first week. The Chinese dipped further into their population well, sending 1.2 million soldiers into battle. They were no match for the American stealth bombers that intercepted them in transit on railroads, roads, in the air and by sea. Over half the Chinese Army was destroyed in that massive strike. This wasn't helped anymore by King William V's decision to invade China from his recently reclaimed realm of India. 3 million troops invaded Tibet. With the help of natives eager to reclaim their independence, Field Marshal Sir John Morrings was able to crush what was left of the much touted People's Liberation Army, and set up defensive positions in Tibet. The Chinese attempted one last gamble and hurled 5 million troops into Tibet and 1 million into the collapsing Communist front in Korea. The American Continental Navy (it's historic name had been restored by President Jesse Ventura.) sank 80% of the People's Liberation Army Navy or PLAN, in response and proceeded to carry 750,000 marines from the Allied countries into Shanghai, where they set up defense fortifications. In the west, Morrings tore the heart out of the Chinese forces and ended up expanding his territory into Northern China.

It was then that the Imperial Way appeared. But that is a story for later.

Darien kissed Serena on the cheek. "Promise me something," she whispered. "What is it?" She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. "That you'll come back."

"I will." He answered and held her tighter.

HOKKAIDO PREFECTURE, NORTHERN JAPAN

Tai eased his tank into the carrier. He brushed the sweat from his brow and looked at the night sky. It was July 30th. But his sweat didn't come from the heat, it came from what they were all doing. In a few months…no, perhaps even before then, he would be stationed in the massive land of Siberia. He prayed that he would then come home to Sora. Sweet, wonderful Sora.

TOKYO, APARTMENT OF LIEUTENANT MASHIRO KIMOTO

The telephone rang as Mashiro stepped out of the shower. She rubbed the towel in her hair, and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. On a nearby chair hung her uniform, decorated with gold cord to show her status as an aide to the Imperial Military Headquarters. She quickly picked up the phone and cheerfully answered, "Hello? Mashiro Kimoto here…"

The voice, gruff and accented, declared to her, "The eagle sees the east and west." And then he hung up. Mashiro put the phone back and pulled up a chair. The cheerfulness had vanished, replaced by single-minded concentration. She must wait now, for instructions.

From Moscow.


	3. The Beginning of the Battle

THE SIBERIAN WAR-CHAPTER 2: SEA OF BLOOD

By Red Star

Note: All anime and real characters mentioned here do not belong to me.

The Imperial Russian Army begins to strengthen the east.

And the Russian Pacific Fleet strikes at Japan's invasion forces.

*********

KHABAROVSK, EASTERN SIBERIA

Colonel General Vladimir Sergeyevitch Lakov stood with Rear Admiral Victor Berinsky as they watched the Antonov-124 unload it's cargo, a pair of T-80 Tanks. Lakov glared at these tanks with unhappiness in his eyes. If HE had been the Commander in Chief Eastern Theater of Military Operations, he would have insisted on at least two armies with the distinguished "Guards" tacked onto their names. But these were the way things were done. The Russian military and the civilian population had always been friendly toward each other, and the military had always obeyed it's civilian commanders. If the Emperor thought that an invasion wasn't imminent but still possible, he would take baby steps to insure that he wouldn't appear to be the aggressor. But Lakov brooded nonetheless. 

Vladimir Lakov was one of the younger generals in Russia's military, his last birthday was his forty-third. A widower at age thirty-two, he had lost her when a band of Chechen savages abducted her from a city she was visiting in Ingushetia and brought her back across the border. Lakov had been a Major then, his battalion had recently captured a powerful guerilla leader. The savages (He always thought of them that way, afterwards) treated her horribly. Lakov had found her when Russia's state television services showed the world how the Chechen "Freedom Fighters" had butchered a small village that had raised a white flag to surrender to the Russian forces. Children lay dead in the streets. Women, after being raped, were killed and then covered with cloth because of these maniac's interpretation of the Koran. An officer with the Occupation Forces happened to take off one of the cloths of one woman, his dearest Svetlana. There she was, on television. Lakov's subordinates had tried to offer words of comfort to him. But Lakov was just quiet, the only sound came from his hard breathing. He reached into his holster and walked out to the cages where he held Abdul Kaseem, a migrant from Saudi Arabia who had volunteered to help the Chechens. He ordered Kaseem brought out. When Kaseem finally faced him, the Arab spat at the Major's feet. The Major simply pulled out his gun and shot Kaseem's foot. The terrorist doubled over in pain. The Major had looked down and said, "Looks bad. We'll have to amputate. There's no tools for that kind of wound around here." Lakov then shot Kaseem in the other foot. The Major walked away, leaving the crippled Kaseem to be dragged to the medic.

The last he heard, Kaseem had died in the gulag, when one of his former colleagues saw the terrorist's gold tooth.

He owed his continued military career to the Emperor. Amnesty International found out and demanded that Dane punish his soldier. The Emperor ignored them, and in fact canceled their Observer status.The Emperor said, "He may be useful someday."

Lakov remembered those words as he climbed inside his jeep and went to Eastern Theater Central Command, a large building surrounded by barracks. Over the door hung a statue of the coat of arms. General Lakov entered into the modestly decorated entryway. He showed his I.D. After a short elevator ride he walked to his office. The secretary gave him some messages. Mostly reports and some complaints. He tossed these onto his desk and hung his coat and hat on the coat stand by the door. Lakov's office was not grand. It had enough room for a desk and a conference table and that was all he needed, no, all he WANTED. On his desk sat a model of the Su-S-37, one of Russia's most advanced fighter planes and a small Russian flag. Lakov sat down to read a report from Vladivostock. The Submarine fleet had reported activity in the sea of Japan. He sat back with a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly. What was going on?

SEA OF JAPAN

Tai sipped from a cup of coffee, and leaned against the carrier's hull. The rumbling of the jet engines felt comforting a little. These carriers were a wonder. If he had seen these things on land, he would have thought them to be some new kind of plane. But the truth surprised him. While resembling a plane in design, these carriers were meant for invasion from the sea, for quick and effective delivery of Marine troops. Tai's division would land in the second wave. Ahead of him were about 50 more carriers of this type, carrying members of the Japanese Imperial Marine Corps. They would land first and establish a beachhead. Surrounding them was the Japanese Second Fleet, which included two aircraft carriers of the Chrysanthemum Class. His division had been assigned to the 2nd Army. He wondered if this General Nohitomo was as good as they said.

S.S. KONEV, FLAGSHIP, PACIFIC FLEET OF THE RUSSIAN IMPERIAL NAVY

Vice-Admiral Nikita Georgiov, Commander in Chief of the Pacific Fleet, looked through the binoculars. He saw them coming. A bead of sweat fell down his forehead. These carriers were coming straight for him and Vladivostock beyond. He turned and went into the bridge. He picked up the radiophone and said to the communications officer, "Get me the Sea Banner!"

S.S. SEA BANNER, AIRCRAFT CARRIER

The Captain nodded. "Understood, sir." He hung up and gave an order to his Pilot Commander. "Prepare to launch an attack against that Carrier fleet!"

The Sea Banner is a marvel of Naval technology. It is one of the world's largest (It can carry up to 90 planes) and is equipped with a battery of missiles. And now the planes were being taxied out. These were Su-32s, armed with anti-ship missiles. The lead fighter began rolling toward the slightly curved upward ending. Within a few hours, 30 Su-32s were heading toward the 2nd Fleet. 

S.S. HIROHITO, FLAGSHIP, 2ND FLEET. 

Vice-Admiral Nomito Karito looked through the binoculars at the approaching fighters. He turned to his deputy, "They're Ruskies. Strike fighters." He turned toward his communications officer and said, "Tell all aircraft carriers to get their fighters in the air."

Suddenly the Admiral heard an explosion. "Too late," said the officer.

The Su-32's struck at the carriers first. Anti-ship missiles smashed into the deck, the jets were useless now. The pilots watched helplessly as the Russians struck the other carrier in the same way. The fighter group turned back and were swiftly replaced by another group of Su-32s. This time they were armed with torpedoes. The torpedoes fell from the belly of the jets. They propelled through the water into 3 destroyers, 5 cruisers, and the two damaged carriers.

6TH SUBMARINE BASE, KAMCHATKA PENINSULA.

The Kilo Class submarines received the orders now arriving from Fleet Command.

Led by the Tiger Shark, four submarines left their homeport and headed toward Japan. Their mission: Be ready to launch a nuclear strike against the Japanese islands.

MINISTRY OF DEFENSE, MOSCOW

Marshal Toverov stared at the computerized map in horror. Though the Pacific Fleet had managed to cripple the Japanese Invading forces, a new situation had begun on the oil-rich island of Sukhalin.

SUKHALIN, EASTERN SIBERIA

Colonel Ferov cursed under his breath as he saw the Japanese land. Already his 134th Regiment was rushing to try and shove them back into the sea but he could see more carriers behind the Japanese Marines. Next he heard the sound of engines and looked up in the sky. It was a squadron of Mitsubishi F-1 ground attack fighters. They roared in, missiles blazing forth, into the Regiment's precious tank battalion. Ferov swore even louder and with words that made his soldiers turn and stare at him. He raced to his communications post and picked up the radiophone, "Central Command, this is Sukhalin commander Colonel Georgi Ferov, request air support, repeat: we need air support!"

EASTERN THEATER CENTRAL COMMAND

General Lakov watched his superior officer, Marshal Alexander Bolevsky, listen to the reports over the phone. The Japanese had landed 15,000 troops on Sukhalin. But on the mainland, 200,000 Japanese Marines had landed on the shores about 50 miles from Vladivostock, Russia's chief city in the East was in danger of being captured. Bolevsky slammed the phone down in frustration. "They lack the proper rank of General." What are you talking about?! There are five divisions down there and that tank corps that Moscow sent us! Vladivostock can be defended on land by our tanks and artillery, it can be defended from sea and air invasion by the air force and fleet!"

"Yes, well," sighed Bolevsky, sitting back and playing with his drooping mustache,

" Four divisions have combined to form two independent Corps. They're all arguing about who's in command." Lakov was enraged. The motherland was in danger and some idiot generals were arguing over who would get the glory! "I have a solution, sir."

JAPANESE BEACHHEAD

General Nohitomo watched his tanks advance through the weak Russian resistance. There was confusion on the other side over command. Nohitomo was pleased. So far, the campaign was a success. But things like these didn't last in Russia. Nohitomo knew this. History warned all who attacked Russia that they would regret it. Napoleon and Hitler's empires collapsed because of their invasions of the massive country. In each of those wars, talented men always came to the rescue of their motherland. Who would it be this time?

VLADIVOSTOCK 

The corps quickly rolled into position. Their new commander had arrived fresh from Khabarovsk. Right now all the generals were gathered in the city hall to hear the commander's address.

"We shall meet the enemy and destroy them, not with the brute strength that the world thinks is the only attack we know how to do. We shall outwit them, destroy their weakest areas, and kill off their commanders one by one until they'll be like a headless chicken."

The audience nodded and murmured in agreement. Colonel General Lakov grasped the podium. He was dressed in the field command dress, the undress uniform with darker insignia and jackboots. A belt slung along his waist and a strap looped up and down his left shoulder. "Gentlemen," declared Lakov, "This shall be our finest battle!"


	4. Shockwaves

THE SIBERIAN WAR-SHOCKWAVES

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any of the anime or real characters in this story.

Today, the world reacts.

****

PARIS, FRENCH EMPIRE

Napoleon IV nervously drummed his fingers on the table as Marshal Jacques Le Cheroe,

The Chief of the French Imperial General Staff, reported on the situation in Asia.

"The Japanese have occupied a total of perhaps 1,567 square miles. At least 210,000 are heading south toward Vladivostock. The Russians have an estimated troop strength of 450,000 in their Eastern Theater. The Japanese have landed about 900,000 troops and the number is growing." The Chief sat down as Napoleon turned toward Grand Admiral Joseph Lesoe, Commander in Chief of the French Imperial Navy. Lesoe cleared his throat and spoke. "The Russians managed to strike a devastating blow to the Japanese 2nd Fleet. My intelligence officers say that almost half of it has either been sunk or crippled. That number includes it's two aircraft carriers. However, the Japanese have sent their 3rd Fleet to link up with the 2nd and attack the Russian Pacific Fleet." Napoleon IV, Emperor of the French and King of Italy, clasped his hands together. His eyes looked saddened. " Is Indochina's Grand Army Command strong enough to keep the Japanese out of it?" Marshal Cheroe answered, "Indochina has about 500,000 troops in it. They're backed by 750 tanks and 450 planes. But the question isn't whether our forces in Indochina can push the Japanese back, it's a question of the Imperial Navy's ability to keep them out at least until we can move our troops into position." The Emperor was silent. And then he began rattling off orders. "Draw up some plans for naval defense of Indochina. If you need more ships, you may have them. No, wait…I'll give them to you right now. I'll order the Joan of Ark carrier group to report to Pacific Fleet Command immediately. Ask the British if we can use some of their bases for refueling; I want the 8th Air Fleet out of Gabon to be transferred to Indochina. If we are to go to war gentlemen, then I want to show France's reborn military might."

LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND IRELAND

King William V looked down at the charts of his holdings in Asia. The British Empire controlled Australia, New Zealand, and half of New Guinea. Australia had been found to be somewhat wealthy in oil and this, mixed with the wheat sales from Australia's rich crops, kept the British War Machine humming. Now these were in danger, as the Japanese had invaded Russia to gain a new land rich with oil, newly exploited farmland, steel, timber, coal and other wonders. Field Marshal Sir Philip Dowings, Commander in Chief of the Royal Army, stood to the King's left. Beside the Field Marshal stood Admiral of the Fleet Lord Joseph Baringer, Commander in Chief of the Royal Navy, and Marshal of the RAF Sir Jonathan Bolding, Commander in Chief of the Royal Air Force. The King said, "Look at this, would you? Two carrier groups in the pacific, with the Japanese controlling six! They could come down with 200,000 men and two groups, shove us off Australia, and have enough men left over to kick our bums out of New Zealand!" The King looked up at his commanders. The Admiral was the first to speak.

"Your Majesty, the Royal Navy Pacific Fleet should be reinforced with a larger fleet from other parts of the Empire. We have three carrier groups, including the Churchill group, at your command in India. If you order them to the pacific, we would be able to launch a massive strike against the Japanese fleet that would leave nothing but scrap in 65% of their harbors." The King shook his head. The Churchill was another super-carrier that held about 85 planes. William needed that to keep Pakistan at bay. The Pakistani leaders were still sore over the harsh blow from the British after William took control of India. Pakistan was somewhat smaller from the last clash between the Royal Army's Indian forces and the Holy Army of Pakistan's religious fanatic dictators. 

"I need that to force Pakistan to keep to their surrender treaty. But you can have the Montgomery group." Then an idea occurred to him. "Wait a tick, contact the French and German Admiralty's, see how they would feel about a joint defense operation." The Admiral saluted and went out the door to fill out the King's command.

Later that night, William V picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number in Cornwall. " 'Ello, Dad? How are you? I'm fine, thanks…How's Camilla?"

BERLIN, GERMAN REICH

German Emperor and King of Prussia Paul I looked up at the massive computerized map that took up half of the wall of the war room in the Reich Ministry of Defense. Showing were Japanese naval, army, and air units. Some were located on the Japanese mainland, but many had now swarmed onto Russia's east coast. Southward lay Germany's forces in the Pacific. These consisted of about 25,000 Imperial Army troops, 240 Panzers of the Leopard 1 and 2 class, a Reich Luftwaffe Air Fleet of 340 fighters, helicopters, and bombers, and a Pacific Fleet scattered around it's ports in Northern New Guinea, Micronesia, Palau, and Samoa. Field Marshal Hermann von Hothner, Reich Minister of Defense stood beside him, explaining the situation. "The Japanese have placed a large part of their army in Russia, mein Kaiser, they have left perhaps 300,000 troops on their homeland for their defense in case the Russians should attempt anything on the Japanese mainland." The Kaiser turned toward Erich Floghof, the German Foreign Minister. "Herr Floghof," asked Paul, "Has Herr Dolfman in Tokyo gotten any news from his contacts in the Japanese High Command?" Floghof shook his head. "Nein, mein Kaiser, the German Reich is still left in the dark as to why they've devolved to the days of Adolf Hitler and Tojo." Paul narrowed his eyes at the mention of the Nazi Fuhrer. Floghof suddenly realized he'd mentioned a man whom the Emperor considered an insult to the House of Hohenzollern. The Kaiser despised Hitler for all that the Nazis had done to Germany. He felt sure that if the power hungry old farts Hindenburg and Ludendorff hadn't gotten in the way of Kaiser Wilhelm II, Germany's history would have been more glorious than being reduced to a nation whose hands were stained with millions of innocents' blood.

It was only after Paul I took back the throne of Germany that honor was restored to the German Fatherland, which had extended east after a brief conflict with an insane Polish Military Dictator. Paul turned back to the screen and began thinking, hard. 

"Reinforce our troops in the Pacific, the German Reich in the East must be preserved!"

WASHINGTON, D.C., UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

U.S. President Jesse Ventura was watching CNN in his study. Mrs. Amonpour, the chief foreign correspondent, was reporting from Moscow. "The Emperor announced a State of War between Russia and Japan before the Russian Parliament today. He has ordered the mobilization of the armed forces and has commanded Marshal Belosovsky, the senior commander in Siberia, to attack the enemy with all the forces at his disposal." Ventura switched off the T.V. He stood up and said to his National Security Advisor, "I want the Pacific Fleet ready for a Japanese attack. And get me London, Paris, and Berlin. We've got to have a strategy for this thing."

VLADIVOSTOCK FRONT, SIBERIA

Lakov watched his tanks smash into the enemy from his mobile command post. Over head the regiment of Su-37 fighter bombers soared into battle. They unloaded a few hundred pounds of Napalm over the Japanese infantry forces and then turned back before the Japanese could come back with their own fighters. He became slightly excited as he heard the thunder of his artillery guns. A few thousand shells rose into the air and landed in the Japanese lines. The panicked soldiers behind the Japanese tanks began to fire wildly as Lakov's 52nd Rifle Division began a major offensive. T-80's swarmed into the Japanese lines. And then, he smiled as he watched the enemy beginning to fall back, without thousands of soldiers that had been lost to a combination of artillery, tanks, infantry, and radio-controlled land mines. He heard a cheer and more machine gun fire. The troops were celebrating and well they should. Lakov had rallied them into a single command called the Vladivostock Front, of which he was commander in chief. Speaking of which, he was wondering about his superior, Belosovsky, and what he was doing.

KHABAROVSK

Marshal Belosovsky stepped out of his armored car and looked back toward his fallen command center. The Japanese had moved swiftly and a single force had risen out of the Invading Armies to capture Khabarovsk, the 2nd Army under a man named Nohitomo. Belosovsky could only watch through tears as the Rising Sun flag was raised over the city. This was the end. The Emperor would be furious when he heard of this. Belosovsky would be swiftly replaced and then what? He had nowhere to go. The Army was all he had, his family…

The Marshal ducked inside his car for his bottle of vodka. 

STAVKA COMMAND CHAMBER, KREMLIN, MOSCOW

"HE LOST KHABAROVSK!!" shouted the Emperor. Marshal Toverov winced at this roar of anger, but could understand what had lit it. The Emperor's chief general in the east had lost his own command post within a matter of three days. The Emperor sat down at a conference table in the middle of the room. He thought for a moment and said, "Belosovsky is finished with his command!"

OUTSIDE KHABAROVSK

Haruka led the small squad of Bell "Cobra" helicopters sent to disrupt Russian military traffic. "Blue leader to all units: Be careful, the Ruskies are reported to have a regiment of Mil-24's around here. These things are toys compared to them."

It was then that she noticed a small group of armored vehicles. They were all gathered around one man who was walking around drunkenly. Away from him were a group of men with visor-caps who appeared to be examining a map. They also looked like they were ignoring the drunken man. 

"Blue leader to all units: continue to Russian bridgehead. I think I have the big boys in my sights." 

She then moved the throttle to the right and dove into what would be a strange turn in the battle.

"We have the 45th Army in reserve in Chita Military district," said Lieutenant General Grigori Polev, "They can be here in two days at most." Colonel General Yakov Tolin nodded in understanding. "Right, I'll get the Marshal to sign an order when…"

Suddenly the ground was ripped up by bullets. General Polev was hit and was promptly dragged into an armored personnel carrier by his aide. Tolin, once inside the safety of an APC, looked outside and saw Belosovsky still dawdling around in a drunken stupor. "Marshal! Run!" 

But it was too late, Belosovsky was hit from behind. He twitched violently and fell to his knees. And then he fell on his face. His jacket stained by his blood and ripped open by bullets. Tolin quickly reached over to the radio. "This is Colonel General Tolin, I need air cover! They just shot Belosovsky!"

THE KREMLIN

The Emperor looked up from his desk to see his military adjutant Captain Vasily Dolinsky burst in. "Belosovsky has been killed," the captain stated quietly. The Emperor sat back and looked at the papers he was almost through signing, halfway in fact. They were the ones that would have removed Belosovsky from his command.


	5. Knights of the Motherland

THE SIBERIAN WAR-KNIGHTS OF THE MOTHERLAND

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any anime or real characters mentioned in this story.

Two men will hold the fate of fate of Mother Russia in their hands today.

************

VLADIVOSTOCK, EASTERN SIBERIA

General Lakov watched the Il-76 unload it's burden: 15 boxes of ammunition for machine guns and artillery guns, and 45 crates of food for the citizens. One of the pilots jumped out of the cab and ran to him. Lakov smiled and gave a salute. "Thank you, lieutenant. These shipments will last us for months." The lieutenant ignored the praise and instead handed him an envelope. The front of it said Colonel General Lakov. The envelope was sealed in wax with the Emperor's Seal on the back. Lakov looked up at the lieutenant, who just looked right back at him. Lakov excused himself and walked a short distance as he opened the letter.

To Colonel General Vladimir Sergeyevitch Lakov,

I have been impressed with the way you have handled the defense of Vladivostock. After consulting with my advisers at STAVKA, it pleases me to give you the following commands:

  1. To leave the Vladivostock Front in the hands of a capable commander and to make haste to an area to the north. If you wish, you may promote the person you choose and I will add him to the appropriate list.
  2. You will proceed to take command of the Eastern Theater of Military Operations.

You are now promoted to the rank of a full General.

  1. You will then proceed to at least slow the Japanese invasion forces until STAVKA can relocate our forces to Siberia.

Signed, 

Dane I, Emperor of All the Russias

Lakov was silent for a moment. There was still much work to be done here. 

But, he had a better chance of helping Vladivostock as CINCEAST than being a mere Front Commander. After informing his companions of his decision, Lakov drove to his headquarters to pack.

Half an hour later, a new Colonel General of the Russian Imperial Army saluted the Il-76 as it soared into the sky.

BELOGORSK, AMUR PROVINCE, SIBERIA

Lakov called Moscow. The Emperor answered.

"Your Imperial Majesty," said Lakov while staring at a map of the Sea of Japan,

"the Imperial Army is able to combat the Japanese on land very well. But I alone cannot defeat them." "Really, General?" the Emperor answered dryly.

"I must have support from the Imperial Navy; if they can wage war against the Japanese Navy and disrupt Japan's troop carriers, I may be able to tear the Japanese invader's heart out." The line was silent for a moment.

"I think I have something to attack them with. And the man to lead the way. Thank you for your input, General. Help is on the way. Good day." 

SEVASTAPOL, UKRAINE, BLACK SEA FLEET HEADQUARTERS

Vice-Admiral Pasha Novoyev jumped at his secretary's buzzing on his intercom. "Sir, Commodore Victor Kolsov is here to see you."

His heart still pounding, Novoyev pressed the reply button and said, "Very good, let him in." 

Kolsov let himself in. Novoyev had known him for five years and still couldn't believe such a man existed. Kolsov was 6'2 and had a beaky nose. His hair defied his age (47) and his face had few lines to prove his years as well. Over his left eye was an eye patch. He had lost his left eye in a clash with Greek cruisers during the short border war that had begun with the Greek Nationalist government attacking Russian ruled Bulgaria. The Greeks were hurled back by the Russians who then proceeded to destroy Turkish forces (Turkey had become Greece's de Facto ally when it simultaneously invaded the Caucasus.) As a result of the battle, Russia consumed large areas that gave her access to the Mediterranean. Kolsov was a strange man. He had an air about him that compelled nervousness out of the people around him. 

Novoyev cleared his throat and motioned for Kolsov to sit in one of the armchairs facing his desk. Kolsov did so, while simultaneously pulling out a Cuban cigar, which Novoyev lit. 

"Now, Commodore, word has come down from STAVKA itself to have you reassigned."

Kolsov blinked. That was taken as a reaction of surprise by those who worked with him. The CINCBSF went on. "You have been ordered to take a flight to Sakha in Siberia, from there you will proceed to a location that is not known to me." The Vice Admiral looked up at him just then. "Do you know something I don't, Victor Alexievitch?" The Commodore just smiled. He stood up and gave a salute. 

At his apartment, Kolsov neatly folded up his sea service uniform; a black button down tunic with a half-inch high collar. He took one last look at it before he put it in his suitcase. He smirked grimly. "I'm back…"

KHABAROVSK, SIBERIA

Haruka strolled down the damaged street. The city had been hit by Japanese artillery shells and air strikes and it looked like it had been abandoned. "Haruka?" said a familiar voice. She spun to see an officer standing in front of the open door of a bar. In front of the bar was a burned out tank. Her eyes went wide. "Darien?" she ran over to him. "Long time, no see! How are you?" "I'm fine, Serena was a little upset at my leaving but otherwise it was rather peaceful." "You mean she didn't cry and get into a fit?" "Actually she did, but at least she didn't cling to my leg." Haruka laughed, and then realized this was the first time she had since she had landed in Siberia. 

"Darien?" called a voice from inside, "More guests? Bring em' in!" 

"Yes, sir!" Darien showed Haruka into the bar. Seated at the bar were two young men. One had goggles fixed to his head, with wild hair, and a dusty complexion, and the other was an officer who appeared to be one of those gentle, peace-loving creatures that had been dragged into a bloody battle. She heard glass tinkling and suddenly a man stood up. He had gray hair and was wearing four stars on his shoulder straps. Her eyes opened wide. "General Nohitomo!" She snapped to attention. "At ease, lieutenant," smiled the commander of the 2nd Army, "we're all just soldiers here, trying to escape this war." He took out five shot glasses and filled them up. Haruka began telling him about her recent mission. He froze suddenly. "Good Lord, you're the one who killed Marshal Belosovsky!" Her eyes widened. She had heard about the death of the senior Russian commander and had wondered…

And as they spoke, to the west, the children of Mother Russia were preparing themselves. 

To the west, massive forces began heading toward the monolithic Siberia.

The 1st Shock Army, the 2nd Shock Army, the 3rd Shock Army, the 1st Guards Tank Army, the 2nd Tank Army, the 5th Guards Tank Army, the 6th Tank Army, the 7th, 8th, 9th, 11th, 13th, 16th, 17th, 22nd, 21st, and 30th Armies were loaded onto planes and trains. River barges capable of carrying tanks or large numbers of men were seized on the Emperor's orders. Artillery guns were dismantled to make room on the massive Ruslan transports for other guns. The new generation of the Katyusha, Russia's famous rocket artillery system, sped to the East. 

The Imperial Air Force carried these troops and also sent it's own waves of forces to the east. Hundreds of MiG-29M's and their cousins soared to the west. Included were 200 MiG-1.42s, Russia's latest stealth fighter. Su-35s, Su-37s, Su-25s, Su-27s, Su-30s, and their latest, the Su-S-37 with it's magnificent swept-forward wings , began relocating to Siberia. All in all, 2.5 Million men were on their way to the front, with three Air Armies flying overhead. The balance was about to be turned…


	6. Polar Thunder

THE SIBERIAN WAR- POLAR THUNDER

NOTE: I do not own any real or imagined characters in this story. 

Please people, **READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

SAKHA, SIBERIA

Commodore Victor Kolsov stepped off the An-124 into the cool wind.

To his left, he saw a company of Rifle troops tumble out of the holding deck. Their captain marched out and began organizing them for another trip to the south, which is why several trucks pulled up to take them to a train station. 

"Commodore Kolsov?" 

Kolsov turned to see a Navy captain. The Captain saluted and said, "If you will follow me, sir."

Kolsov picked up his bags and walked behind the Captain to a covered jeep. 

The jeep was driven to a military base outside Sakha.

Kolsov was escorted past some barracks to the commandant's office. The two exchanged salutes and sat down. "Kolsov," said Air Force Colonel Boris Plotov, "I have been instructed to provide you with transport to a certain island to our north."

Kolsov gave a small smile. So, the rumors were true. 

"I will place an An-74 at your disposal. It was no bother; the flight carries supplies to a weather station up there." Kolsov nodded and left the Colonel's office.

KOTEL'NYY ISLAND, NORTHERN SIBERIA, FOUR HOURS LATER

The plane arrived at a short air strip on the northern part of the island. Kolsov was wearing his long coat and winter hat. The group made it's way to a small building on the end of the strip. Within there stood a man in a sweater, smiling broadly with cups of hot cocoa on a tray. Kolsov shivered a little and took in the interior of what must have been the weather station. It sure looked the part. Computers were covering one wall. A small screen showed radar blips. The sweater-wearing fellow shook Kolsov's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Commodore. I am Professor Vladimir Milinsky, in the service of his Imperial Majesty's Armed Forces." Kolsov smiled. He knew it!

The Professor guided Kolsov to a nearby bookcase. The professor reached for a book titled "Gagarin: touching the sky." The professor pulled out this book and the entire bookcase slid aside to reveal an elevator. The two stepped inside and the doors closed. The elevator began moving down. The professor said to the Commodore, "This is an especially proud moment for us, sir. For sometime now, my team has worked on five new Typhoon class submarines, the like of which no one has ever seen!" The doors opened to reveal a group of men working at computers and charts. There was the mumbling going on that one might expect from such a group. The professor gestured for Kolsov to follow him through a door on the other side of the room. The door opened onto a steel balcony, with stairs leading down to a concrete platform, alongside of which were five massive submarines. Another team of workers was buzzing around the subs, loading torpedoes, welding on more plates and that lot. 

"These submarines," said Professor Milinsky, "are propelled not by the common propellers of other subs. Nyet, they are driven by two powerful jet engines, rendering it silent to sonar and making it the fastest sub in the world. And the torpedoes are the newest in our Navy!" He gestured over to the rather short torpedoes that were being loaded on. "They are able to pierce the thick armor of ships and other subs. They are controlled by a computer on the sub, and you are able to track them and direct them to your target even if they spin like a top! The torpedoes are also mechanically loaded so you will not have to have as many crew members on board as you would on other ships."

Kolsov couldn't help smiling. He knew what he was sent here for, to take command of a new class of warship.

"You will be pleased to know that we have selected crew members and captains in advance. They are ready to ship out whenever you are."

Kolsov was silent as he watched the teams of workers some more.

"We ship out tomorrow at 1400 hours. Before that, I wish to address them."

"Yes, Commodore," answered Milinsky. He went off to deliver the instructions. Kolsov's hands gripped the railings as he smiled, like a schoolboy with a new toy. "With this mere flotilla," he said to no one but himself, "I will bring the Japanese Navy to it's knees!"

AMUR PROVINCE, SIBERIA

Darien shivered at what he was seeing. A supply depot/hospital unit had been raided by a group of Kamov-50's. The helicopters had strafed the tents with bullets and rockets from their pods that hung from their wings. The attackers had fled back to their base about two hours before, but their surprise attack was still visible. Tents were burning or ripped open. Many wounded had tried to crawl out of their burning shelters. Some had made it, others were buried under the burning tarps or were killed by the rockets and bullets. Now, medical personnel from a battalion held in reserve had arrived to try and save some of the wounded. Beside him stood General Nohitomo. The two both wore camouflage uniforms. Nohitomo asked, "Who is the commander of this regiment?" "Colonel Yasaki Gotohi, sir." Nohitomo shook his head sadly. "Court-martial him. He should know better than to place wounded soldiers with vital supply depots." Darien jotted down the order quickly into a small notebook. The two began walking around the destroyed area.

"I understand the Russian's reasoning for this attack," 

"You do, sir?" 

"Yes, Captain. You see…the Russians have a long and bloody history, 30% of which has been spent at war. They remember when the Germans came and took their land, their food, their children, their lives… 

So the Russians feel they must attack savagely. They have no good feeling for an enemy. As far as they are concerned, this tragedy is our fault, because we placed these troops so close to a strategic point."

Darien nodded in understanding. The General clasped his hands behind his back and looked out over the ruined camp. 

"Come, Darien; I need a drink," said the 2nd Army's commander.

And the two men climbed into the General's jeep and drove off.

BELOGORSK, SIBERIA

General Lakov scanned the map. He felt giddy. The Eastern Theater now had some 2.9 million men under it's command. He wished to thank the Emperor by presenting him with a great victory. It was then that his attention turned to the Siberian coast and Sukhalin. If he reclaimed Sukhalin and a long chain of islands that had been occupied by Japanese marines, he would have bases from which to bomb Japan. But he would have to draw Japanese attention away from these strategic places. He saw his chance with an advancing Japanese force marked as the 5th Army. This force was hugging the coast and simultaneously reaching out toward parts of Sakha Autonomous Province. The Japanese had used an entire armored corps to drive into Sakha and had left their southern flank covered by the 4th Army, which had had two tank divisions stripped away to help the 2nd Army's drive west. The 4th Army was the key! But even in it's weakened state, it could fight off an attacking force by slowing it down with artillery until help arrived from one of it's neighboring armies. So Lakov would have to strike with speed and overwhelming force. He looked at his papers to see who was in the area. The 2nd Shock Army. He grinned, it looked like Destiny had given him an unexpected gift. And it was called Operation: Arctic Storm

KOTEL'NYY ISLAND, NORTHERN SIBERIA

Commodore Kolsov held a microphone attached to a loud speaker to his lips and addressed the assembled troops. 

"My friends! Fate has once again smiled upon Russia! These subs will not be forgotten like the subs of the Great Patriotic War! No, the names of these great vessels will be blessed for years to come! This is the time for the Russian Navy to take it's place as a major part in our nation's history. They may sneer at the memory of the Tsushima, but they will tremble at the mention of this glorious flotilla, led by my flagship: Polar Thunder!"

The sailors cheered. The professor shook the Commodore's hand eagerly. Kolsov turned back to the assembled submariners and barked "To your posts. We leave in an hour!"

Polar Thunder slipped out of the cavern that had been her home. She went out through an underwater opening and began her way to the Pacific, followed by her sister ships: Ushakov, Stalingrad, Pskov, and Ivan the Terrible. Their jet engines sped the flotilla across the Arctic sea, toward the front.


	7. Operation Arctic Storm

THE SIBERIAN WAR-OPERATION: ARCTIC STORM

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters in this story.

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

** **

KHABAROVSK PROVINCE, EASTERN SIBERIA, ARCTIC STORM-1

Children stared in wonder at the fantastic sight before them. Trucks carrying rocket launchers had sped through their tiny village all yesterday, and now tanks were rumbling through the streets. They looked on in admiration as soldiers emerged from their tanks to get a drink of water. The tall tankers smiled at them and told them some little things about their tanks, their weight, speed, that sort of thing.

By 11:30, the troops were back in their steel monsters and moved on. The children then saw men coming in with strange machines that resembled the tanks from before but had huge flat things on top. They stopped outside of town and, to the children's amazement, the flat thing rose up and turned in a direction. More tank like machines followed, these ones had turrets with strange looking thinner guns on either side of them. They also had wires that they connected with the first vehicle. The children of the village watched this in both amazement and amusement. What could be going on?

UDA RIVER VALLEY, EASTERN SIBERIA, ARCTIC STORM+0

The Japanese Colonel woke up to the call of Nature.

He made his way out of his tent and over to the latrine and slammed the door. He clicked on a flashlight he had brought and felt around for the loose panel that his soldiers thought he didn't know about. Success brought him a pile of dirty magazines that one of his troops had bought in Tokyo before shipping out to Siberia. The Colonel placed his flashlight carefully so, opened the magazine, and sat down to do his business. 

That was when he felt the Earth tremble.

5,000 guns roared to life at once. Shells soared into the sky to land into Japanese lines eight miles away. Overhead, Tupolev-22M supersonic bombers soared further into the Japanese lines, letting loose a volley of cluster and anti-tank bombs into Japanese supply and command camps. The result was chaos. The sleeping Japanese troops arose from their beds earlier than they had for the past three weeks. Things had been going that well.

From the hills surrounding the valley sprung the 42nd Guards Tank Division of the 2nd Shock Army. Japanese tankers rushed to what tanks remained after the bombardment in that early morning and raced to meet the Russian tanks. The light was beginning to dawn and with the light came the Russian helicopters. Mil-28s hovered over the Japanese tanks and shot at least 23 of them out of commission with anti-tank missiles. Japanese Phantom-II fighters were sent from their base outside of Shevli but were intercepted by MiG-33 fighters. An air battle ensued in which a certain elder brother took part…

Mil-24s and Ka-50s appeared, along with massive swarms of Russian infantry. The helicopters flew ahead to find machine-gun nests. These deadly machines then either fired their own machine guns into the nests or fired some rockets from the pods that hung beneath their wings. The Russian foot troopers arrived to mop up the enemy infantry while the helicopters went back to reload. Meanwhile, Su-25's flew into battle. Being mainly ground attack planes, they went down to a low level to strafe Japanese camps and armored vehicles rushing to try and help their comrades, tank drivers stopped, causing the tankers behind them to crash into each other. Road Rage flared up, and it was spiced with the tension of the battle. The Japanese's fighting was stripping away time for them to react, and that would cause their defeat.

Tory cursed as he saw the MiG coming toward him. He turned the throttle of his F-4 Phantom to avoid the plane. He had been lucky so far; 5 kills were printed on the side of his plane. But that would end today as another jet with the red star emblazoned on it's wings fired a R-73E missile that smashed into his left wing. His weapons systems operator was insanely calm as he said, "That's it, we're going down."

The plane went into a nosedive as Tory and his WSO ejected. 

The Russians achieved air superiority that day, the Japanese had lost 215 fighters assigned to that front. Now there were only 25 fighters left to attack the advancing 2nd Shock Army. 

Two Tu-22Ms appeared in the skies over Mil'kan, Japan's 4th Army headquarters. One sent cluster bombs crashing into an airstrip while the other let loose a tornado of leaflets. General Sihimo picked up one of these papers.

THE RUSSIAN ARMY IS ADVANCING! SURRENDER NOW! THERE IS NO HOPE!

He crumpled it up and went back to his command post.

SAKHA AUTONOMOUS PROVINCE, SIBERIA

That night, General Hishika cursed as he regarded his maps. The 4th Army was being destroyed by Russian forces. A two pronged force closed around the unfortunate Army, what remained of the 4th's tank forces collapsed before the advance of an entire Tank Corps made up of T-80 and T-90 tanks. Helicopters were turning gun nests into pools of blood with automatic weapons sticking out. What really angered him was that now he would have to stop his drive so that he could protect his southern flank, or the Russians would be able to attack the 5th Army like someone sticking a knife into a crocodile's belly. 

"Transfer the 18th Tank Division to the south so we can help Sihimo. The Russians won't have time to prepare an attack in Sakha. We can be back to our offensive within three days."

To the north, the 38th and 39th Tank Divisions had joined the 4th Independent Rifle Corps and 32nd Tank Division in a single entity called the 2nd Combined Arms Army. Coming alongside was the 4th Independent Tank Corps. The commander of these two forces was Colonel General Igor Sivoyev. 

Sivoyev sat in his Mobile Command Post. His eyes were on the radiophone before him. He was dressed in camouflage, and clutched his cap in his left hand. 

The phone rang and he picked it up. 

"The Arctic Storm is rising."

He set down the phone. General Sivoyev planted his cap on his head and stepped out of his command post.

"It's time! Fire the guns!" he ordered his artillery officer.

Hishika had settled into bed at 11:35. He was awakened at 5:12 by the Earth's rumbling.

His Aide-de-Camp rushed in to his tent. "Russians, sir!" he shouted, "they're coming in from the north!"

ARCTIC STORM+1

Things went from bad to worse. Another Russian Tank Division appeared in the Uda Valley, giving the 2nd Shock Army enough power to crush what remained of the 4th Army. 

Out of 250,000 troops, the 4th Army surrendered with 53,000 men, and that included the commanding General. The Russian Shock troops turned their attention northward, as the newly proclaimed North Siberian Front smashed into the 5th Army from the North. The 3rd Tank Army also arrived at the 5th Army's spear-point into Sakha. They overwhelmed the single Armored Division left at the front and rolled into the Japanese infantry like a steamroller over peanut shells. The 2nd Shock Army slashed into the coastline Japanese troops. The Russians were encircling the 5th Army, getting ready to strangle it through a combination of starvation, air strikes, artillery fire, and continued armored advances.

AMUR PROVINCE, SIBERIA

Nohitomo was silent as he read the report that was received from Japanese Central Command. The Russian's tank forces were once again legendary, their glory had begun in World War II against the Nazi Panzers in the fields of Ukraine, Byelorussia and Russia and now the tanks were carrying the Russians to a victory again. However, the Russians had adopted Blitzkrieg tactics: combining air power with tanks to roll over the enemy before they had a chance to organize defenses. At least 500 T-80 and T-90 tanks had swarmed into the Uda Valley. The 5th Army was now being attacked by these same forces and a new force called the North Siberian Front had stabbed deep into the army, their intentions were probably to slice the 5th in half. 

Darien sat quietly at his desk. He was writing a letter to his Serena. Ever since the Russian offensive started, letters had flooded the Army's post office. 

These letters were to these men's own girlfriends; in some cases their wives.

Darien couldn't help but smile at the irony of what might be. His secret identity, Tuxedo Mask, had nimbly avoided death many times. Would this brave hero, who had faced some of the most wretched creatures ever imaginable, die before a simple Russian Rifleman?

He shoved aside that thought. "I made a promise," he whispered to himself, "to Serena."

He would get through this. He had to!

For Serena.

CNN: BREAKING NEWS

"Good evening. Last night the Russian Army launched a massive attack on Japanese forces with what U.S. Intelligence says to be four Field Armies and a Mechanized Corps.

This morning the Russian Government asked once again for Tokyo to withdraw all forces from Siberia. However, the Japanese Government says it will keep on fighting."

"Losses are reported to be high. Some analysts say perhaps 230,000 Japanese troops have died in this attack. On another note, this morning the U.S.S John Adams, a Continental Navy Destroyer on patrol near the International Date Line, witnessed the sudden sinking of a Japanese Navy cruiser. The John Adams saw no aircraft and detected no submarines in the area."


	8. Tears amid the Flames

THE SIBERIAN WAR: TEARS

ByRed Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters in this story.

UDA RIVER VALLEY, KHABAROVSK PROVINCE

He was awakened by shouts from below. His eyes opened to see a forest, and beyond it, random pillars of black smoke reached for the sky. He looked around him.

Tory's parachute had saved his life. But it now left him hanging from the branches of a tree. Then he remembered the shouting and looked down. Perhaps twelve feet down were five men, all dressed in camouflage with helmets and AK-74's slung around their shoulders. They were staring up at him and were engaged in a mixture of talk and laughter. A man emerged from behind the brush. The other soldiers stood at salute. The newcomer returned the salute and looked up at the hanging Tory, who was now in full bewilderment mode. The soldier shook his head and a smile broke across his face. 

"You are one lucky Jap, kid," the soldier called up. He took a Kalishnikov from one of the others and pointed it up at Tory. Tory's eyes snapped open and he held up his hands to try and make him stop when the gun made a short burst and…

Tory fell out of the tree in front of the Russians. This made them laugh even harder. The man, who was obviously an officer, reached forward and pulled Tory to his feet.

"The name's Lieutenant Grigori Valushin, and you…" said the lieutenant as he clapped a hand on Tory's shoulder, "are now a prisoner of the Russian Imperial Army."

JAPAN, AVALON RESIDENCE

Sakura lay on the couch with a book. Her friends would arrive soon to study on a history exam soon. Kero happily munched away on a piece of cake that sat on the coffee table.

The doorbell rang. Kero automatically stiffened into his guise as a stuffed animal. Sakura smiled at him. "It's probably just the gang, Kero," She walked over to the door and pulled it open and was amazed to see a military officer standing there. The man was dressed in a blue uniform and under his left arm was a blue cap with gold colored insignia and wings, marking him as an Air Force officer. For his part, the man was surprised to see the door answered by a young girl. These things were never easy and now it would be harder to deliver his message. 

"Is your father at home, miss?" Sakura shook her head and a feeling of dread came over her. Why did the Japanese Air Force send someone to their home?

"I'm sorry you have to hear this from me, miss…" the officer cleared his throat, "the Japanese Air Force must tell you that Tory Avalon was missing in action as of two days ago. He is believed to have been shot down in Siberia. We have no idea if he is still alive."

It was like the man had suddenly told her that the house burnt down. Sakura gasped and stepped back. The officer sighed. "I'm very sorry, miss. The Japanese Air Force sends it's condolences." The officer then put on his cap and walked to a waiting car. Sakura slammed the door shut and struggled with her emotions. "No…it can't be…"

She felt a slight breeze as Kero floated over to her. "Sakura," he said, "I…I'm so sorry."

She burst into tears and ran to her room, leaped upon her bed and cried into the pillow.

Li Syaoron rang Sakura's bell again. He tapped his foot impatiently. Madison and Meilin stood behind him, grasping their textbooks tightly. "What's keeping her?" he grumbled, "Usually she's answered the door by now!" Madison's eyes turned toward something in the sky. An Angelic figure made his way to the side of the house. 

"Yue?" she murmured. The door clicked open and a small golden head poked out. 

"Uh…hi," said Kero. Now Li was worried. Kero was always a cheery little guardian beast, now he looked like all video games had suddenly ceased to exist. 

The group walked in. A half finished piece of cake sat on the coffee table in the living room. A sound of sobbing came from upstairs. They followed it to Sakura's room.

Li opened the door to find Yue holding a sobbing Sakura. He looked bewildered and was obviously doing his best to try and comfort her. Kero went in front of the group and said, 

"Tory was shot down in Russia." Li was shocked. Sakura's older brother had never really gotten along with the boy, but Li never wanted to see him dead. They entered Sakura's room and sat close to Sakura, offering what comfort they could. 

PRIME MINISTER'S RESIDENCE, TOKYO, JAPAN

Almito Kagita stared at his maps. The Russian Army had completely crushed the 4th Army and was strangling the 5th. The only hope to maintain Japan's invasion was to activate the 7th Army, which was being held in reserve in Siberia, and the 8th and 9th Armies, which were based in Japan. The 8th and 9th each had perhaps 300,000 men, perhaps enough to tip the scales in Japan's favor again. The two forces were in the port of Hakato, Hokkaido, waiting to board carriers to transport them to the front.

SEA OF JAPAN

Kolsov watched through the periscope. His flotilla had arrived within two weeks. They had had their first test when they sank a Japanese cruiser and they passed with flying colors. Now the Commodore gave a grim smile as he sighted his next target, a fleet of troop carriers escorted by three destroyers and an aircraft carrier. This was too glorious!

"All units: Prepare to fire the Cyclone torpedoes!" he ordered.

The carriers went along at an easy pace, they could have easily out sped their escorts but chose not to. And why not? The Russian Pacific Fleet was busy defending Vladivostok from any kind of Marine invasion. Russia still clung to the jewel of her eastern empire like a mother with her child.

And then, 15 carriers exploded.

Horrified carrier commanders ordered their vessels halted, which caused their comrades behind them to crash into them. Chaos spread across the fleet as carriers tried to maneuver their way out of the danger zones. They were sitting ducks and they knew it. The situation became worse as another wave of torpedoes blasted holes in the aircraft carrier and smashed into 25 more troop carriers. The fact that the carriers were so close together didn't help the situation, as a single torpedo could suddenly change direction and hit a certain area just right and inflict heavy damage on two vessels. Another wave of torpedoes appeared, and destroyed another 19. The commanders panicked and tried to run for the safety of a port. This was a grave error, the burning hulks around them createdvast obstacles, as the fins on top of the carriers slashed holes into the fleeing ships. 23 drowned before they made it back to shore. 

24,600 men lost their lives that day. 82 out of 100 carriers were destroyed. 

Kolsov smiled as he observed the destruction from his periscope. The Cyclone torpedoes, loaded with powerful chemicals that made a deadly explosion when combined, had done well. "Now," he said as he lowered the periscope, "to the south. We shall liberate the Pacific fleet.

THE KREMLIN

The screen snapped and sizzled in an odd manner as General Lakov appeared on a massive communications screen. Emperor Dane I and the members of STAVKA waited patiently as the screen cleared. Lakov saluted as he said, "Your Imperial Majesty, I report to you that the Japanese 4th Army has been destroyed and that the 5th Army is being asphyxiated by our forces in the north. It will only be a matter of time until they are wiped out." The Emperor smiled and joined his commanders in applause.

"For your glorious victory," the Emperor said, "I hereby promote you to the rank of Marshal of the Russian Empire and award you the title Hero of the Russian Empire."

The General seemed overwhelmed at first but then said, "Thank you, sire, but I need more than titles." "What is it, Marshal? Ask and you shall receive it."

"I require another 2 million troops, 10,000 artillery pieces, 4 more Air Armies, another 8,000 tanks and an Airborne Corps." The Emperor nodded. "Agreed, Marshal Lakov. They shall be yours. Until we speak again Lakov, goodbye. STAVKA out."

The screen went blank. "What does he need an Airborne Corps for?" asked Vladimir Putin. "Probably planning an assault on Sukhalin. What do the Japanese have on there?" said the Emperor. The screen came alive with an Outer Space view of Sukhalin, which showed a man, a tank, and an airplane with numbers beside them hovering over the island. "A Marine division, an armored regiment and an airplane squadron of American made F-16 Vipers." The Emperor was quiet for a moment. "The planes can be shot out of the sky quickly enough, but that tank regiment is another thing." 

"Your Imperial Majesty, may I make a suggestion?"

The Emperor turned to see a one star air force General with a youthful face and glasses. 

"You have an idea, General Gilinov?" 

Major General Ivan Gilinov was head of the Defense Ministry's Air Technology Directorate. Gilinov was 44 years old and considered a genius by technologists the world over. He had graduated from the University of Moscow with a Doctorate in electronics. The day after his graduation, he had gone to see a show that the Soviet Air Force had put on outside Moscow. The next day he went straight to an Air Force Academy and enlisted to be an officer. Gilinov designed new weapons for the Russian air force that made the NATO alliance start racing for the defense contractors. The Emperor had recognized the abilities of this genius and promoted him to his current position.

"Sire, as you know I have finished construction on a new kind of bomber, called the Tupolev-190. I have designed it to be the most powerful bomber that Russia has ever produced." He handed the Emperor a diagram of the plane. It resembled a Mjasishchev heavy carrier, except for a wing-like object mounted on a fin protruding from the plane's roof. Underneath the long wings were mounted missiles that were bunched into groups of four connected by a single mount. In all there were 24 missiles. "With this bomber, sire, we can destroy every Japanese tank on Sukhalin and make a heavy blow at their Marine Division." The Emperor was silent, thinking hard. This bomber was experimental, could it stand against the Japanese Forces?

"Very well, General," said the Emperor, "send your bomber to Siberia. Let us pray that it will be successful."


	9. Flames of Glory

THE SIBERIAN WAR-THE FLAMES OF GLORY

By Red Star

AYAN, KHABAROVSK PROVINCE, EAST SIBERIA, 9:00

"Agent TK has given us the location of every tank company on Sukhalin," said Captain Yevgeni Yalushin, "The 108th Armored Company is stationed outside Okha, with a small wing of fighters on a new airstrip that they've been assigned to guard, The 109th is sitting in reserve near Slavo, and the 110th is in Poronaysk. Our objective is to clear Sukhalin of a good part of these tank forces for the invasion." The Captain's crew of eight listened intently in the hanger where the new Tu-190 was stationed. Teams were busy loading the weapons racks with ASM's and AAM's. Electricians checked the bomber's roof-wing, looking for bugs in the Russian's latest weapon. 

Half an hour later, the Bomber took off from the airstrip and went south. 

OKHA, SUKHALIN

The Commanding Captain of the 108th tank company sneered at the headlines of his copy of the American paper New York Times. "Russian forces preparing to overwhelm Japanese troops, U.S. Intelligence says." He knew that though the Japanese had suffered recent setbacks, as long as the Japanese Army held Sukhalin, a strategic place in the Sea of Okhotsk, Japan could conquer Siberia. Suddenly a lieutenant burst into his tent. "Sir, Radar's just picked a plane!"

The Captain was at the radar station within two minutes. The chief officer guided him to a screen and pointed out the object. The sneer reappeared on his lips. "One plane? Surely that is no problem. Order all our air defense units to open fire!"

Colonel Yalushin saw the radar station with the plane's night vision system. He smiled as he pictured arrogant Japanese faces inside the station. Those faces would soon be very pale…with fright.

He signaled his WSO.

"Activate the Blinder system!"

The wing on the bomber's roof suddenly burst out a massive radio-wave. The waves smashed into the radar's sensors, confusing the Japanese systems.

"Son of a…what's going on?!" cried the lieutenant. The Captain whipped around to see the Radar screen. The screen was covered by static and disproportionate colors. "What's wrong with it?" "Something's interfering with our radar waves, sir!" 

"Fix it!"

"We're trying, sir!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light out the window. The Captain looked out in horror.

"Our tanks!"

The Tu-190 had succeeded. Three-fourths of the 108th was destroyed. The Bomber headed south to wreak more havoc. 

That night, the Bomber destroyed most of the tank regiment. The Bomber also destroyed five radar stations out of eight. 3,000 men lost their lives at the hands of this terrible weapon.

SIBERIAN MAINLAND

3,000 Katyushas sent their loads into the sky all at once, accompanied by the roar of 20,000 artillery guns. Japanese troops were shaken out of their beds and took their positions across the front lines. 400 Japanese F-15 fighters rose into the sky to meet the390 attacking Russian Su-S-37s and MiG-33s. The newer fighters out maneuvered the older models and sent 15 of them down in flames within the first 5 minutes. 

Dawn broke over what the Russians called the Southern Siberian Front, the Japanese had the area occupied by Nohitomo's 2nd Army. But it offered little comfort to Lieutenant Tai and recently promoted Captain Tenchi Masaki, who watched as, like some terrible monster emerging from the fog, a wave of Russian Black Eagle tanks rolled toward them under the chopping sound of 23 Mil-28s. The two young men were in a Mitsubishi tank. Japanese infantry went forward with bazookas to try and slow the Russian armored advance. The sound of rockets flying erupted across the forest in which they were fighting. Suddenly, shouts roared from the Russian lines, "_Urrah! Urrah! Urrah!"_

This was the Russian word for Hurrah! Russian foot soldiers appeared and opened fire on the Japanese bazooka positions. The tanks rolled over the corpses and fired at on the Japanese lines. Mil-28s fired anti-tank missiles into the company that Tenchi commanded. Tenchi turned to the waiting Tai and said in a shaking voice, "Fall back,"

SUKHALIN, SAME TIME

The roar of heavy jet engines filled the air and the sky was equally flooded with An-124 and Il-76 transport planes. Japanese anti-aircraft fire, considerably exhausted because of the previous night's raid, was sporadic and dodged easily. Escorting them were a division of Su-37s, another new model in the Russian Imperial Air Force. The bay doors opened and thousands of men tumbled out of the planes. From below, the Japanese watched as circles of white appeared in the sky and the Russian 23rd Airborne Division drifted to the ground. As soon as they landed in Okha, the Russians rushed into the airport. The Japanese troops resisted but submachine gun fire mowed them down. The Marines were spread out over Sukhalin, and could offer little resistance. The Russians landed a tank regiment within two hours and were heading south in half an hour.

RUSSIAN MAINLAND

The 2nd Army was facing the Russian 4th Guards Tank Army and the 11th Army, that much General Nohitomo knew. Two Rifle Divisions were blasting their way through the Jewish Autonomous Province and Partisan activity, probably acting on cue from STAVKA itself, had flared up behind the lines. Nohitomo had only an hour before heard that the commander of the approaching 6th Army had been cut down in a hail of sniper fire. There was confusion in the occupied areas as what could only be Spetsnaz units sabotaged bridges and roads. Communication units were thrown into chaos as camps came under attack. Some vanished from the airwaves altogether. 

Darien read the reports and communications that were flying in. The neighboring 3rd Army was being attacked by the 1st Shock Army and 33rd Tank Division. The Russians were storming the 3rd's defenses and rolling over every armored regiment that dared cross their path. Darien knew that the 2nd Army's air cover was half spent by the air battles that took place overhead between aging American-made fighters and Russian "Flankers" and "Fulcrums" that were fresh out of the factories in the Russian west. Missiles and bullets flew everywhere in the sky and fighters with the Rising Sun emblazoned on their wings crashed to the ground. The front on the ground wasn't doing any better, as the Russians crashed through the Japanese lines with sometimes 80 tanks against 45. The Commander in Chief of Combined Forces, General Fugi Tohito, was splitting up the 6th Army in order to deploy it's divisions along the front lines. The 1st Army on the Vladivostok Front also had half of it's armored divisions stripped away to help the deteriorating front northward.

_What else could go wrong? He thought to himself. _

SEA OF JAPAN, JAPANESE 3RD AND 2ND FLEET AREA, NEAR VLADIVOSTOK

Commodore Victor Kolsov saw them through the periscope. He counted 32 ships, including 2 carriers. His flotilla could easily take out the ships with the advanced Cyclone and Sa-45 torpedoes. He summoned his communications officer. "To all units:" he began,

"All units will spread out at least half a kilometer from each other to prevent detection from the Japanese fleet. At my mark, all units will fire Cyclone torpedoes at ships of your choosing. Our objective is to cripple that fleet so that we may link up with the Pacific Fleet in winning control of the seas. Prepare yourselves now!"

The officer encoded the message and sent it out to the other members of the flotilla. The subs began taking their positions 15 minutes later.

Kolsov seized the radiophone and held it ready as his tracking officer watched the monitors. Polar Thunder was equipped with a special system that enabled Kolsov to track the members of his flotilla. Stalingrad…Ivan the Terrible…all found their places. It was time.

"This is Polar Thunder to all units: Open fire!"

The carrier Hiroshima trembled as two torpedoes slammed into her hull. Salty water roared into her rooms, carrying men through the ship's interiors and hurling them into walls, or choking the life out of them. More torpedoes punched holes in the other ships. Soon, the sky was blackened by smoke and flames rose from the once mighty hulks of steel. 18 ships were sinking fast, and things would get worse as a sailor sighted Su-33s soaring from the west, and behind them came the Russian Imperial Pacific Fleet. The jets sent a hail of anti-ship missiles into 5 cruisers and cruise missiles appeared out of the launch tubes of the Russian fleet. Torpedoes were launched from the decks of the Konev. 

The Japanese had no hope.

KHABAROVSK PROVINCE, 2ND ARMY'S TRANSITIONAL HEADQUARTERS, TWO DAYS AFTER…

Darien heaved the file cabinet into a corner of the tent that had been put up. The Russian Army had crushed two of the 2nd Army's armored divisions and had advanced to within half a mile from General Nohitomo's headquarters. The Army's ability to fight was crippled and reserves were being activated in Japan, but it would take a while for the troops to arrive. The Russians had inflicted heavy losses on the Japanese fleet and the carriers needed an escort before they would dare try to land in Russia. Darien slipped a small photograph out of his military jacket and looked at it. It was from a date with Serena.

He missed her…

The Russians had seized about forty thousand miles back from the Japanese with their massive attack. The Japanese had only one aircraft carrier left and their submarine fleet had dropped to a total of 15, opposing the Russian's 42 in the Pacific alone. Sukhalin had been seized and Lakov moved an air division to the island, with an entire tank corps and rifle division to back it up. 

DANEOGRAD (FORMERLY IZMIR, TURKEY), MEDITERRANEAN SEA.

RUSSIAN IMPERIAL MEDITERRANEAN FLEET HEADQUARTERS. 

Vice-Admiral Ivan Talinov, Commander in Chief of the Mediterranean Fleet, had all his commanders gathered in his war room. Orders had come from STAVKA to create two carrier Task Forces that would link up with the Pacific Fleet. Talinov appointed one of his Commodores to the job.

"But sir, why me? The regular commander of a Task Force is a Rear Admiral, two constitute practically a Fleet, which needs a Vice-Admiral for leadership," said the new commander of the 3rd and 4th Task Forces.

"I know that," grumbled the CINCMED, "the Emperor says he has a commander in the Pacific who can do the job right and on time, so don't look at me; the Emperor is the Supreme Commander in Chief, he knows what he's doing."

CNN NEWS REPORT

"Good evening, I'm Christian Amonpour. Today, U.S. President Jesse Ventura joined with the Kings and Emperors of Europe in condemning the Japanese invasion of Siberia. The leaders met in Berlin to discuss possible joint defensive maneuvers. President Ventura also publicly stated that the F.B.I. has been granted additional powers to reinforce America's arms embargo on Japan."

President Ventura: "The United States of America will never sell arms to an aggressive nation. In the past, we have faced the nightmare of having weapons that were manufactured in Pittsburgh turned on innocent people abroad. This will not happen again.

The U.S. will also join with our French, German, and British friends in defending our interests in the Pacific from any form of aggression."

"The President's daughter, a former classmate of the Emperor Dane I, hosted a benefit concert to help the Russian war effort."

"This just in, a fleet of Russian ships has left various ports on the Russian's Mediterranean territory. These include about 56 cruisers, 24 destroyers, 2 aircraft carriers, perhaps 43 submarines, and about 32 miniature carriers." 

"For more on the war between Russia and Japan, go to CNN. com, or travel to either the Russian or Japanese war briefing pages at Mother Russia. com or Rising Sun. com."

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any real characters mentioned here. Especially not Jesse Ventura or his daughter, whose name I will omit out of respect of the First Lady's wish for privacy. 

MY GOVERNOR CAN KICK YOUR GOVERNOR'S BUTT!!!!!


	10. Duel with the Cyclops

THE SIBERIAN WAR-DUEL WITH THE CYCLOPS

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters in this story.

VLADIVOSTOK

The cheers of the battle weary captains had since died down and the dinner with the Provincial governor and mayor still sat fresh in Kolsov's stomach. A single tricolor ribbon with the gold star of a Hero of the Russian Empire now decorated his dress uniform, and after rewarding it, the Governor of Primorsk Kray had given him a sealed letter from the Emperor. He had slipped it into his jacket to read later. Now, as teams of workers refreshed his flotilla's supplies of food and weaponry, he opened it. As if by cue, a Naval lieutenant appeared with a small wooden chest. Kolsov blinked and unfolded the letter, knowing what this could mean… 

My loyal Commodore Kolsov!

You have become the pride of the Russian Imperial Navy. The mounting defeats of the Japanese fleet has impressed everyone at STAVKA. However, we have received word that the Japanese Navy is rallying under a single command that will have the name "the Japanese Armada."

Japanese shipyards have become alive in the past few weeks. They have managed to launch about 4 destroyers in record time. The Japanese are also said to be trying to create a super-submarine that will be equal to your own Flotilla. This war depends on control of the seas, and for the first time in Russian history, we will have to rely on the skills of our fleet commanders.

You have proven yourself in my eyes, which is why I hereby decree that you have been promoted to the rank of a full Admiral and that CINCPAC will report to you immediately. You must also know that 2 carrier groups are on their way to link up and they also fall under your command. You will proceed with your Flotilla to meet up with this new fleet, choose a flagship and direct all Russian Naval operations in the Pacific against the Japanese. You will also have command over all Naval Infantry units in the Eastern Theater, in cooperation with CINCEAST Marshal Vladimir Lakov. I hereby command you to fill out these instructions as soon as possible.

Signed,

# Dane I, Emperor of all the Russias 

Kolsov turned to the lieutenant, who opened the case to reveal two shoulder boards with four stars on each of them. Kolsov turned back to his subs as if he were saying goodbye.

"History calls…" he whispered.

PACIFIC OCEAN, NEAR OKINAWA

Rear Admiral Gennedy Gerenko looked out at the fleet he was temporarily commanding while it awaited it's assigned leader. Gerenko was promoted from Commodore to Rear Admiral before he left the Mediterranean. The fleet's orders were to meet up with Admiral Victor Kolsov as soon as possible. Gerenko had heard much about Kolsov, and he was impressed. 

JAPANESE ARMADA FLAGSHIP, _TOGO_

Ami filled the syringe and turned just in time to see the Ensign cringe. She sighed, men would go off to battle against Russian tanks, subs, jets and who-knows-what, but would still cower at the possibility of a needle going into their arm. She injected the sailor and sent him off. She threw the needle away and went to the mess hall. 

Ami was respected by sailors for her intelligence and medical skill. They also respected her because she had powerful drugs at hand. 

She walked into the cafeteria to find Vice-Admiral Yomiko Kahisha seated at the table with a map spread out before him and a mug of coffee at his right hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

"How goes it, Lieutenant?"

She sat down after selecting a sandwich and said, "Very well, sir, I just finished the crew's vaccinations."

He nodded, "We will need you in the coming days, Ami. The Russians have named a new Commander in Chief of their Pacific Fleet and I hear he's very aggressive. Our losses in the Sea of Japan are higher than even the most pessimistic commanders could have thought."

He reached over and put some aged fingers on her hand.

"I wish to thank you for your dedication. You have gone beyond most of the MO's I have seen during my years of service."

She smiled shyly and went back to eating.

Shouts of anger echoed out of the command room on the _Togo_. 

"This is insane!" shrieked Kahisha, " Sending this Armada directly into a Russian carrier force of that fleet's size would be suicide! We cannot risk it, too many men would be lost in such an attack!"

His deputy, Rear Admiral Rokio shook his head, "We can launch an air strike beforehand and hit the aircraft carriers before we attack. Once the carriers are gone, we will be on equal terms with the Russian Fleet."

"No, this will not happen! I will not sacrifice my men to fulfill some mad dream of yours! I will never permit it!"

"He refused to attack?" asked Prime Minister Kagita over the radio, "Yes, sir," said Rokio.

"He is not worthy of commanding our Armada, but you are, VICE-Admiral Rokio." 

Kahisha left on a helicopter one hour after the conversation between his deputy and the Prime Minister.

RUSSIAN FLEET, _SEA HAMMER_ DESTROYER, 1 DAY LATER…

Rear Admiral Gerenko stared out at the sea with his hands clasped behind his back and a bead of sweat coming down his forehead. GRU had warned him that the Japanese Armada had gotten a more aggressive commander recently, and he had to be on the lookout. There's no telling what a crazy or desperate (was there a difference?) Jap with a fleet could do. When was the new CINCPAC arriving?

He was answered soon enough.

"Sir!" shouted an approaching sailor, "Submarine surfacing off the port bow!"

Gerenko ran through a crowd of shouting and cheering sailors to see a long black submarine floating on the water. The Russian coat of arms was on the front of the tower and there was Cyrillic writing on the side that said "_R.S. POLAR THUNDER."_

The opening on the tower was soon occupied by a tall man with a black eye-patch and an Admiral's shoulder boards. 

Gerenko smiled. 

"Run up the Admiral's flag and get ready to greet Admiral Victor Alexievitch Kolsov."

Kolsov looked out across the sea from the _Sea Hammer_'s deck in front of the bridge. His single eye narrowed as he looked Northwest, in the direction of the Japanese Armada. Gerenko cleared his throat, the rumors were true: this man did give off a feeling of power, and spoke,

"If you wish sir, you can choose another vessel from which to command the Pacific Fleet."

Kolsov shook his head, "No, this will be fine, just fine."

He went into the Command Bridge and examined his computerized "God-screen", which showed the position of his fleet and that of the Armada. Time was of the essence; the MGB had learned that 3 Japanese shipyards were ordered to work on new aircraft carriers about a month ago, and they could be completed within days. Kolsov must eliminate the Japanese Armada before the new carriers could be launched. The Admiral pressed a switch to concentrate on the Armada.

9 destroyers, 12 cruisers, 1 aircraft carrier, 16 V/STOL carriers, and 45 submarines that had been unleashed from the Japanese Navy's Reserve Fleet. It was indeed a mighty fleet and it was led by a destroyer, the _Togo._ Kolsov thought hard about his possibilities…

During the journey southward, his crew had spotted Japanese troops setting up an artillery battery on the Tsushima Islands. Clearly, the Japanese hoped to bombard the Russian Fleet as it passed into the Sea of Japan to finish off the Japanese forces. But they had not realized the "Phantom Fleet", as many Navies across the world were calling it, could see that they were as of yet only up to half strength. Kolsov had planned to blast this obstacle into ashes as soon as his fleet's missiles were in range, but he had been briefed by Rear Admiral Gerenko on the new Armada commander Vice-Admiral Rokio. Rokio the "Ruler" was unpredictable, a braggart of sorts. He was known to interfere in the maneuvers of his subordinates, much to their frustration. Kolsov himself was known across the Russian Imperial Navy as the "Cyclops", for his deadly and effective attacks, not to mention his single eye. Kolsov smiled as he thought up a new plan.

Orders flew from the bridge of the _Sea Hammer._ A Carrier Group with the super-carrier _Zhukov_ split off from the fleet and headed north. The _Zhukov_ was Russia's largest carrier, capable of transporting 100 fighters, 15 missile tubes, 20 helicopters, and refueling submarines and had enough space to carry 3,000 men. Their objective was the Tsushima strait, to blow a hole in the Japanese defenses of the Sea of Japan.

JAPANESE DESTROYER _TOGO_, JAPANESE ARMADA, 2 MILES FROM RUSSIAN TASK FORCE

Ami saluted the Rising Sun flag as it crept up the pole. Rokio was standing on the bridge, in a white tunic and with a sharp salute. He was smiling, as if God Himself had told him that victory was guaranteed. The Russian Fleet had split into two Task Forces, and the Armada was coming in straight for the one with Kolsov commanding it. After the flag was raised, Ami ran up to the command center. She wanted to see the waves of attack, so that she could direct rescue operations when men were hit.

Kolsov buttoned his black tunic. The Hero's Gold Star hung over the row of medals that rested over his left breast pocket. Over the right was pinned the insignia of a submarine commander and another that showed a ship and a Russian Admiral's flag over it. His four Admiral's stars sat on a black yellow lined board on each shoulder. He picked up his cap and placed it firmly on his head. He looked at himself in the mirror with his one good eye. 

"History calls…"

Admiral Kolsov walked into the command center and sat in a chair that over looked the deck of the _Sea Hammer_. The guns were surrounded by swarms of sailors checking, loading and waiting for orders. The command center's external wall was decorated with the Imperial coat of arms.

The eagle shined brilliantly in the sun. Kolsov liked that, it showed strength.

He gave an order, "Engage the enemy vessels…now!" 

Below the sea, _Polar Thunder_ and _Ivan the Terrible_ fired a wave of Cyclone torpedoes into the Armada. The crews aboard the subs guided the torpedoes straight into the carrier, the _Nagasaki._

The carrier, with 94 planes aboard, shook violently. A tug pulling an F-14 spun out of control into an airplane, right into the armaments. Explosions rocked the deck and threw the carrier's crew into chaos. The captain ordered depth charges fired. But the "Phantom Fleet" had already vanished. 

Rokio regarded the burning warship behind his own flagship. Ami turned pale at the sight, men were rushing about in a panic, some were on fire. "Sir!" came a shout.

Rokio turned to see one of his radar officers standing behind him. "The Russians are advancing, sir! We've got visuals of 5 cruisers, they're firing cruise missiles at our lead cruisers!"

The Vice-Admiral frowned thoughtfully, "Send our submarines into their fleet, when they're finished doing as much damage to the Ruskies as they can, we'll come in guns blazing. Go!"

The officer saluted and rushed out to cry out the orders.

Behind the Armada came the _Stalingrad, Pskov, _and the _Ushakov._ They waited, silently, for something…

Su-33's soared off the decks of Kolsov's carrier, the _Rostov_. They hurled anti-ship missiles into the Japanese Armada and destroyed the V/STOL aircraft that were rising to attack them. Cruise missiles went flying and hit three of Kolsov's front line cruisers. He ordered the Fleet to take a V-Shape to entrap the Armada.

Rokio grinned at his "God-screen". The Russians wanted to lay a trap, eh? He would show them. 

He ordered half of the Armada to fall on the enemy's southern flank, while the _Togo_ went straight for the _Sea Hammer_. His glory appeared secure…

Ami looked worriedly at the "God-screen". She had read about the enemy Admiral and was confused at why he would make such an obvious error. Than she noticed the other half of the Armada was bunched together, being held in reserve.

_Just like the carriers in the Sea of Japan!_

If the Russians launched an attack on the reserves, the fires and explosions would decimate the Armada! The Russian trap would spring and clamp down hard on Rokio's Armada, sending it to the Ocean's bottom. 

"Admiral!" she cried.

"What is it?!" hissed Rokio, turning away from the window. 

"We have to turn back, sir! The Russians have set a trap!"

"Don't you think I know that?!?" he roared as he slapped her face. The crew around them froze and all eyes turned to the Vice-Admiral.

"**I** have already thought up a plan to turn it against them. Their defeat is assured."

"But, sir…"

"SHUT UP!!" he screamed, "I WILL NOT BE DENIED BY SOME SNIVELING SMART-ASS!!!" He turned to the door and went out on the deck, slamming the door shut behind him.

A lieutenant bent down to help her up.

"That arrogant bastard! You'd be ten times the Admiral he is, Ami."

She blinked and said quietly, "Thank you…"

## SEA HAMMER

Admiral Kolsov saw the approaching _Togo_. He calmly reached for a black case that was at his side, and went out to the deck, with curious eyes following him. Gerenko frowned, what was the CINCPAC doing?

On the stern of his flagship, Kolsov clicked the sight on his Dragunov rifle into place. This rifle was specially designed to be used by snipers.

On the decks of _Togo_, Rokio became excited upon seeing his foe's flagship. He smiled grimly.

_Prepare for your greatest defeat, Victor Kolsov_.

It was then that he noticed a single man on the deck of the opposing warship, pointing something at him.

Kolsov smiled as he caught Vice-Admiral Rokio's head in his sights. 

"History, I am here…"

Rokio's eyes bulged and he backpedaled into a passing sailor. The sailor yelled an obscenity at him. Rokio was enraged and lifted a hand to slap the man…

Kolsov pulled the trigger.

Rokio remembered the Russian and turned around, his hand still in the air.

The bullet punched through his forehead, and went straight through his brain before lodging in the stem.

Rokio pitched backward violently backward, blood pouring out of his fatal wound, into the sailor. "Medic!!" screamed the sailor, who now held his commander in his trembling arms.

Kolsov turned to see Gerenko standing there, with a shocked expression on his face. Other members of the Fleet's command were watching from the Command room.

Kolsov placed the gun aside, and called out an order.

"The Fleet will advance!"


	11. Struggles under God's Eyes

THE SIBERIAN WAR-STRUGGLES UNDER GOD'S EYES

By Red Star

I do not own any real or anime characters in this story.

KOLSOV'S TASK FORCE

Admiral Victor Kolsov packed away his rifle as the fleet opened fire.

Rear Admiral Gerenko watched as his superior officer calmly walked back to the Bridge and was amazed. Kolsov had single-handedly wiped out the Commander in Chief of the Japanese Armada, leaving a power vacuum in the opposing Navy. Now, he'd just have to see how this battle would turn out.

_TOGO_, JAPANESE ARMADA FLAGSHIP 

As soon as she saw the limp Vice-Admiral Rokio, Ami knew nothing could be done.

The bullet had killed him almost instantly. She turned to the deputy commander of the Armada.

"I'm afraid the ball is in your court, Rear Admiral Huyuka. Rokio is dead."

Huyuka only hesitated about 3 seconds.

"All units fall back! Regroup! I want every ship in this Armada to turn and head to Tokyo immediately!" he shouted.

Sailors scurried to carry out the new Commander in Chief's orders. The ship shuddered slightly as the crew pit it's armor against the waves as they turned it around. The Russians seemed to speed up a little and a cruise missile slammed into the nearby destroyer _Red Samurai_, destroying most of it's structures in the middle of the boat. The Japanese Armada was on the run…

_SEA HAMMER_, RUSSIAN PACIFIC FLEET FLAGSHIP

And Admiral Kolsov was pleased. Japanese ships were trying to maneuver their way out of his "trap" without bumping into their comrades. Russian ships were closing this same trap and were pounding the Japanese Armada mercilessly, except for one ship.

The _Togo_. 

Kolsov grabbed the radiophone and declared, "Submarine units will fire on _Togo_ as soon as she is within 300 kilometers of you. After she is hit, you will proceed to assist your fellow Fleet members in destroying the Japanese Armada."

He hung up and watched the _Togo_ take the lead ahead of her Armada. 

"_Nyet_, my friends. History demands this." He whispered to himself.

He would conquer the sea for his Emperor, and the Armada stood in his way.

But not for long.

# TOGO

Ami stared at the "God-screen" in confusion. The Russian Fleet were closing the trap slowly, but their firepower enabled them to strike with deadly effect from a long range. Still, it confused her to realize the Russians weren't firing at the _Togo. The Russians were spending their firepower on the ships surrounding the Armada's flagship. She closed her eyes in thought, and summoned up all that she had heard about Admiral Victor Kolsov._

"_To attack with planes is modern indeed, but to achieve the maximum sense of glory, you must fight with the submarine. There is no greater pride than to watch from beneath the waves as your objective blazes into flames. The greatness of a fleet shall be measured in how well it can use it's submarines and surface ships to crush an enemy. Like it or not, the submarine, not the airplane, will win the next war."_

She opened her eyes with a realization, Kolsov adored submarines, so he would use them in battle always. But he had used them only once in this battle, where were his precious subs?

She gulped and turned to the Rear Admiral, who was watching the battle by the Bridge's window. 

"Sir?"

Huyuka turned to her, like the other crew he respected her.

"Yes, Ensign Ami?"

"I believe we are sailing into a trap. The Russians," she said gesturing to the "God-screen" "have not fired upon us. And they have not made any moves to block our attempt to link up with the Reserves. I think the Russians have placed some, if not their entire Phantom Fleet between us and will sink us before we can make it out of their trap."

Huyuka turned pale and his face deepened with thought. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see to it you receive the Order of the Rising Sun for this, Ami."

He gave out orders to halt and for the Armada to take up defensive positions. 

# SEA HAMMER

Kolsov cursed as he watched the Armada slow down. The Japanese began shelling his fleet and looked like they were preparing to blast their way out of his trap through the southern half. He whipped around and shouted out orders, "Fire 2 cruise missiles at their Stern and Bow. Get some Su-33's up in the air and load them with anti-ship missiles. The _Togo will be sunk today!"_

Two cruise missiles soared out of the _Sea Hammer's missile tubes and directed themselves toward the Japanese flagship._

The missiles smashed into the decks, sending flames flaring up from below and punching holes in the hull. _Togo was sinking fast._

The decks became a sea of chaos as sailors rushed onto the lifeboats. Russian jets appeared overhead and began strafing the decks with missiles. The ship was beginning to turn over, and Ami raced to reach a boat before the vessel crashed the crew into the water. She had grabbed a lifejacket when she saw the flames nearing a store of ammunition placed near her chosen boat. She dove into the water instead.

On deck, the ammunition exploded and killed 15 Japanese sailors.

Kolsov had seen Ami and watched the incident unfold and he was impressed. He sighted her as she bobbed in the water, appearing unconscious.

"Get me a boat in the water," he ordered, "I'm heading out there."

_SEA HAMMER, KOLSOV'S QUARTERS, 3 HOURS LATER_

Ami's eyes fluttered open and groaned. Her head was pounding, but at least she wasn't dead. Her hand went up to feel her still quite wet hair and a large bandage that was taped to her forehead. She blinked and looked around.

It was an apparently ordinary bedroom; a table and booth, a washroom, a white flag with a blue cross connecting all the corners sat alongside a white, blue, and red flag with a gold double-headed eagle on it on the table. The table also held a large book with a few photographs alongside a text, apparently a history book of some kind. Reading it was a big man with a black eye-patch and a dark tunic. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Excellent, you're awake." He opened a nearby cupboard and extracted two glasses that were clutched by some decorative grip. He also took out a tall tea pot and poured them full. He offered one to Ami, she refused, he shrugged and set it down within her reach.

He sat back and looked at her with his one eye.

He sipped his tea and said, "I have been told that you foresaw my submarine attack. My compliments, you are the first medical officer to defeat the plans of a four-star Admiral."

She blinked and shook her head, "Victor Kolsov?"

He nodded, "I am Kolsov. And your fellow crew members have told me your name is Ami."

She answered with a yes. She looked at his eye-patch. She didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't help it. She didn't see people with eye-patches too often and now she had been captured by someone who's eye-patch was world famous.

"You are wondering about my eye?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry, there is nothing wrong with curiosity. I have no problem telling my story."

He smiled and took another sip of tea.

"My sub was docked at a Bulgarian port for R & R. The crew went into town for drinks and I was tending to my boat's re-supply. She was a good boat. Akula class, one of our newer subs. She was called _Odessa, and we had just finished off a Turkish destroyer. The Emperor himself was coming down in two days to award me the Order of Honor and my crew the Medal of Ushakov. _

Anyway, the Greek Navy had lost most of it's ships, but they still had their Spartan Brigade, their Special Forces. They decided to send a platoon to kill me, and if possible, kill the Emperor. They traveled along the coast in a fishing trawler. When they landed at our port, I was about to join my crew at the bar in town when they found me. If it wasn't for some Naval Infantry troops nearby, I'd be dead right now."

He sipped some more tea.

"One of them went right for me with a knife, I managed to keep it out of my chest, but put it in my eye instead."

He smirked and chuckled.

"You should have seen his Imperial Majesty when he arrived!! We had to wait a few more hours while the Emperor had a wound medal flown in!!"

He burst into laughter. Ami couldn't help but laugh as well…

And it felt surprisingly good.

KHABAROVSK

Darien walked into the mall in his dress uniform. The Russian girl at the desk looked up at him, and her eyes gave a hard but resigned look. "How may I help you, sir?"

He gave her his best friendly smile and said, "Do you have a photographer's shop here?"

She nodded darkly. "Camera Snaps. 2nd Floor."

"Thank you."

He walked over to the escalator and rode it to the 2nd floor.

Dane I had set up a totalitarian state in Russia. Darien had found the Imperial portrait wherever Japanese troops went. In classrooms, they glared out at the students. In school lunchrooms, he stared at them as they ate from larger pictures. His pictures of him in and out of a military uniform appeared in restaurants, theaters, stores, government buildings, railway stations, post offices, and even on the sides of buildings.

His statue appeared as often as his portraits, and were present in all sizes and poses in most of the towns that the Japanese forces had conquered. Newspapers declared his glory, his genius, and his abilities. They proclaimed the Emperor to be Russia's Savior and trumpeted Dane's various building projects across the Russian Empire. They gushed over how the Emperor had seized millions of criminals and threw them into Gulags in Siberia, therefore sentencing thousands to death. But Darien felt no pity, these were murderers, rapists, thieves, robbers, swindlers, and rebels that were sent into the Gulag.

The propaganda had worked. Russians worshipped the Emperor, and many guerilla's had died with the words "For the Emperor" on their lips.

Darien finally arrived at the Photographer's. He wanted to send a picture to Serena. He had just made the rank of Major.

CENTRAL COMMAND, EASTERN THEATER OF MILITARY OPERATIONS

Marshal Lakov stared down at his maps. 4 million troops stood ready to attack the Japanese. He had just finished putting together a plan. The Russian Army was going across the Amur River and butchering the Japanese forces this time. Lakov called this plan Operation Fiery Blizzard. As he stood there, Army commanders devised strategies and sent orders to their Corps commanders, who sent orders to Division commanders and so on and so forth. He intended to make this the first step in driving the Japanese off of all Russian soil. This was his time!


	12. Across the River

THE SIBERIAN WAR-ACROSS THE RIVER

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters in this fic.

A Mil 24 lifts off to do battle 

AMUR RIVER, 4:00 A.M.

From the Russian occupied west side of the Amur came small rubber rafts. Painted black and propelled by carefully moved paddles, they crept toward their respective assigned points: Islands in the Amur River that dotted the long line of water. 

Perhaps 30 miles away from Khabarovsk, a small group of black clad men landed on such an island, and made their way into the brush toward the Japanese camp.

The 345th Infantry Company rested lightly that night. They had heard the reports; Russian forces were on the move and had the 5th Combined Arms Army and the 2nd Independent Tank Corps pointed at Khabarovsk, which had become the headquarters of the 2nd Army.

These troops themselves were facing the Russian 9th Combined Arms Army and a freshly arrived 2nd Division of the Russian Imperial Guard, elite soldiers who were veterans of the wars in Chechnya, Greece, and Turkey who were fanatically devoted to the Emperor. They were used primarily for mopping-up operations and were rumored to have destroyed an entire Japanese Armored Battalion with about 23 men, 5 bazookas and 8 grenade launchers. They were the toughest troops in the Russian Armed Forces and they guarded the Emperor well. But they would not face seasoned soldiers in the battlefield tonight…

The black clad men lightly marched to the edge of camp. Whispering and stepping lightly, they made their way to the commander's tent. There, one of them opened the flap and clipped a silencer onto his pistol. He then proceeded to pump two rounds into the commanding Captain's chest as he lay in bed. The soldier then withdrew out of the tent.

Outside, two men set up a mortar and aimed it. They fired a single grenade…straight into the gas tanks. The massive explosion awakened everyone in camp. Now was the attacker's chance! Lights flipped on in the tents, revealing the soldiers rising from their beds. The men in black fired sub-machine guns into the tents, killing many before they even had a chance to group. The platoon of SPETSNAZ troops fired off a few more rounds and then faded into the night, their deadly mission completed. 

At 4:45 that night, the frightened Japanese troops heard a splashing sound, and the hum of powerful engines going. A few minutes later, three Russian Infantry Carriers rolled into camp, machine gun blazing. Russian troops tumbled out of the vehicles and proceeded to round up the remainder of the Japanese Company.

The scene was repeated across the Front that night. By 5:00, the islands were alive with Russian Engineer troops, tanks, Infantry vehicles, and bridge parts. Russian Battalion commanders checked their watches and looked into the sky just in time to see the sky light up with Artillery fire. 

Operation Fiery Blizzard had just begun.

KHABAROVSK, 2ND ARMY HEADQUARTERS

Darien found the General's command room in chaos. Officers were shouting orders into radiophones, map positions were being shifted, and the General was sitting at the map table with his right hand massaging his right temple. Russian Imperial Marines, fresh from the Empire's Baltic Fleet Command, had just captured two strategic islands near the city and the Russian 24th Tank Division of the 5th Combined Arms Army was waiting for Engineers to finish constructing 3 barge bridges. After that, 200 tanks would stream toward Khabarovsk. General Nohitomo had already ordered the 2nd Army to prepare to retreat and regroup. Outside, Japanese tanks were racing through the streets to take up defensive positions outside the city.

In those streets, Tenchi sat, exhausted, on the hull of his tank. Tai slurped down some water out of his canteen. Tenchi's eyes narrowed as he heard a strange sound coming out of a nearby apartment building. He motioned for Tai to be quiet as they crept to a window with a light on. He peered inside. There were Russian civilians inside, gathered together with broad smiles on their face around a Russian Imperial Flag and a portrait of the Emperor Dane I. Young and old alike, they were singing:

_Unbreakable nation of glorious peoples,_

_Great Russia has welded forever to stand._

_Created in struggle by will of the Czar,_

_United and mighty, our Great Russian land!_

_ _

_Sing to the Motherland, Holy and Free,_

_Her children united in brotherhood strong._

_O mighty Emperor, our noble defender,_

_To Russia's great triumph, lead us on!_

_ _

_Through tempests the sunrays of greatness have cheered us,_

_Along the new road that Dane has forged._

_To glorious deeds he summoned the people,_

_Inspired them to labor and valorous deeds._

_ _

_Sing to the Motherland, Holy and Free,_

_Her children united in brotherhood strong._

_O mighty Emperor, our noble defender,_

_To Russia's great triumph, lead us on!_

_ _

_In the vic'try of Russia's eternal heartbeat,_

_We see the future of our dear land. _

_And to her fluttering Tricolor banner,_

_Selflessly true we always shall stand!_

The Hymn of the Russian Empire. The Russians knew that liberation was coming.

Tenchi and Tai walked quietly back to their tank as the other tenants began tossing out Japanese flags and sent the Imperial Eagle Flag flying above their building.

Marshal Lakov's Mobile Command Post rumbled as his crew drove toward the captured islands. Lakov was going to personally see the city reclaimed by Russian Imperial troops.

Behind the troops came SMERSH, the MGB'smilitary arm that kept the troops in line. The Ministry of State Security was in charge of rounding up spies and collaborators. Lakov's troops had scared up many in it's advance. The MGB had already shot about 345 Russians who had helped the Japanese administrate the conquered territories and had liquidated the "Russian Liberation Army", an insignificant organization that attracted about 12,000 Russians, 9,000 of which took their Japanese weapons and vanished into the hills to join Guerilla forces. The remaining 5,000 were used as policemen. 

God help them if they ever fell into the hands of MGB agents, guerilla squads, or had the misfortune to be sighted by a Russian Recon Patrol. They were often shot as soon as they were sighted. Thousands were captured by the Imperial Army and loaded onto trains and trucks destined for Gulags deeper into Russian territory. It's leaders were shot, and their Japanese puppet-masters were shot for encouraging rebellion. 

OUTSIDE KHABAROVSK, FOUR HOURS LATER

The Japanese 11th Armored Division and 34th Infantry Division waited on it's side of the Minefield that guarded the city. General Nohitomo had moved his headquarters out of the city. Before this defensive force approached the Russian 5th Combined Arms Army, with a regiment of Mil-28 helicopters hovering overhead. The general commanding the city defenders, Brigadier General Nakasi, smiled grimly to himself. The minefield standing between the Russian tanks and his own divisions would chew up the Russian invaders, he could then keep them back with his own tank forces. "General!!" the commander, who was watching Russian and Japanese fighters dueling in the sky, turned to see a captain running up to him. "Sir, the Russians are approaching!!"

Marshal Lakov licked his lips nervously as he saw Khabarovsk through his binoculars. Beside him stood the 5th Combined Arms Army commander, Colonel General Yuri Markov. Markov was smiling uncontrollably and he wringed his hands. Lakov turned to him and said, "Instruct your tanks to halt." Markov saluted and carried out the order.

Nakasi had just arrived on the lines and was impressed by what he saw. A wave of Russian T-90s were approaching the minefield. It was only a matter of time before the explosions would start.

And then, the tanks stopped. About ¾ a mile to the minefield. Nakasi was shocked, and peered at them through his binoculars. He then saw some sort of armored vehicle approach. It was a tracked machine, box shaped, and some antennae stood out on it's roof. It rumbled past the T-90s and stopped about 12 yards from the tanks. A long, box like device was lowered mechanically to the ground. Inside were Russian troops with Artillery insignia. As soon as the object landed on the ground, the men inside began working at something.

Suddenly, the minefield exploded.

It didn't explode all at once, rather like a wave. It began in front of the strange armored vehicle, and explosions tore up the soil, approaching the Japanese and stopping only where the minefield ended. Nakasi was gulping for air. Whatever was going on was impossible! But out of the mist, like a horrible army of monsters emerging out of the fog, the Russian tanks rolled forward. Overhead, Mil-28s raced into battle, rapidly turning Nakasi's tanks into heaps of burning metal and bones. Nakasi's front lines deteriorated as the Russians entered the city. Nakasi leaped into his jeep and roared out of the city limits as fast as it could go. He joined up with a column of Infantry troops and proceeded south, as soon as a tent had been set up for him, he sat on his cot and began sobbing.

GENERAL NOHITOMO'S COLUMN

The news had come in as the General had halted the column. Khabarovsk had fallen to the Russian Imperial Army. MGB squads were raking the city for traitors. The joyful citizens had dragged collaborators out of their homes, and sometimes personally hurled them into the trucks. Portraits of the Emperor decorated the streets and Marshal Lakov sent Dane I the captured Japanese banners.

Darien leaned against an APC. Two young men sat on a tank that had pulled up nearby. Tenchi was sipping a canteen and Tai was cleaning his goggles. General Nohitomo emerged from the APC with a gloomy look.

"The Russians have thrust forward in about 3 points. One of them just cut off the 6th Army at their beachhead. They've got what looks to be 10,000 guns and 500 rocket launchers pointed at our boys in the 6th. They're also bringing down the 34th Army to try to drive them into the sea." He looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"Major, do you know anyone named Ami?"

Darien's whipped around to look at his senior commander, "Yes, why?"

The General sighed, "A message just came for you; Ami has been captured by the Russian Imperial Navy, apparently by Admiral Victor Kolsov himself."

Darien went back to his position on the APC. His eyes were wide, and he said out loud,

"What is happening to us all?"

*************

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hymn of Russian Empire is to the tune of the National Anthem of the Soviet Union. 


	13. Claws of the Bear

THE SIBERIAN WAR-CLAWS OF THE BEAR

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters mentioned here.

IMPERIAL OFFICE, GRAND KREMLIN PALACE, MOSCOW

The Emperor eased his thin body into the chair and reached for the day's first document. A member of the State Duma had managed to maneuver a bill taxing cigarettes through the Supreme Assembly. The Emperor signed and stamped it and moved on. A Provincial Assembly in Voronezh was getting troublesome. One fellow was bragging about his future "on the Kremlin throne." The Emperor signed an Imperial decree that dissolved the body and sent the braggart to a Gulag. He should have known better than to make foolish statements in public. Dane I leaned back and picked up the phone and pushed the line button that connected him with the Foreign Minister.

"Yes, my Emperor?" Dane smiled. The Minister's end told him when the Emperor was calling and likewise with Dane's end. "Are you packed for the tour?" "Yes, sire, I am prepared." "Good," crooned the Emperor as he reached for a glass of tea, "Please tell King William that I will be attending his Royal Benefit Marathon and Concert, will you?" "Of course, sire." He said his goodbye and hung up. Dane I then picked himself up and walked over to a bookcase. He seized an atlas and opened it to reveal a map of north-central Siberia. He looked it over and his hand tapped on a spot in Primorsk Kray.

"Keep it going, Lakov…"

KHABAROVSK, EASTERN SIBERIA

Marshal Lakov walked briskly ahead of his adjutants into his newly set up command center. Operation Fiery Blizzard had been a complete success. Russia had successfully destroyed about 42% of the Japanese forces and had shot down 46% of it's aircraft. The 23rd Army had linked with the 24th Guards Army and were closing an iron trap around the Japanese 7th Army, driving it into the sea from which it had arrived. Swarms of Tupolev bombers pounded Hokkaido Island and attacked Japanese ship movements. 2 Airborne divisions seized 5 Kurile islands, and MGB operatives in Japan fed STAVKA a steady diet of information. The CINCEAST now had a goal in mind: to liberate Vladivostok from it's besieged state. It would not be easy, the Imperial Army would have to drive the Japanese from Siberia and the Imperial Air Force would have to work with the Pacific Fleet in destroying the rescuing carriers. Nothing must stop him and nothing would.

JAPANESE COMBINED FORCES HEADQUARTERS

Prime Minister Kagita's voice rang in General Nohitomo's ears. 

"Our forces are facing total defeat in Siberia, Nohitomo. You are the only one who can keep our army strong. I appoint you Commander in Chief of the Japanese Combined Forces. I have called up 300,000 men from the reserves, they are on their way as we speak."

Nohitomo cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Your Excellency, while I appreciate your vote of confidence, I must tell you my thoughts on this campaign."

He licked his lips nervously.

"The Japanese Army has lost a total of 1.1 Million men. The Russian Air Force dominates the skies, and the situation at sea is rapidly deteriorating. The Russian Army attacks us with artillery first, tanks second, and then they send in infantry to mop up the poor souls that stand in their way. I have already received information as to the destruction on Hokkaido; 43% of their industry has been hit bad. I fear this may get worse if they bring in more of those strange new bombers, one of which crippled our troops on Sukhalin. We have not seen this bomber since but we must assume the Russians are building them somewhere. Also, there is the matter of the Battle of Khabarovsk, at which the Russians seemed to reveal the results of their Radio Frequency Warfare research."

"What is your point, Nohitomo?"

"Sir, I must ask that you withdraw Japanese forces from Siberia and ask the Russian Imperial Government for peace terms."

Nohitomo held the phone away from his ear so that it would not be damaged by the torrent of abuse that flowed from the phone.

Darien sat at a small table with Tenchi and Tai. The three had been touched by the age-old comradeship that war inspires in soldiers. Darien reached into his jacket and pulled out his photo of Serena.

"That's her?" asked Tai.

"Yep." "Jeez, what a score!"

Tai pulled a photograph out that showed him with a girl with short red hair.

"Her name's Sora. We've…shared a lot together."

Darien nodded and turned to Tenchi. "What about you, Tenchi?"

The young man sighed and pulled out a photograph showing him with about six women, two older men, and what appeared to be a rabbit.

His companion's eyes opened. Tai snickered. Darien could barely control a grin.

"They're not all…are they?"

"No!" sighed Tenchi. He looked at the picture in his hands.

"Two of them…maybe three or four…OK, five!!…wish it were so, though."

He put the picture back in his pocket. "Other than that, they're just good friends."

Darien nodded and held up a glass. 

"Here's to the girls back home!"

The other two joined him in the toast.

TWO DAYS LATER…

The 7th Combined Arms Army began crawling toward Sovetskaya on the Sea of Japan early that day. The 1st Shock Army smashed into a surprised Japanese 3rd Army and began a battle for the hills, aided by guerillas and Partisans. The 34th Guards Tank Division spearheaded the assault on the Siberian coast, and the 12th Air Division soared overhead to engage the Japanese in a massive battle for the sky. 

General Nohitomo stared down at his maps. The Russians had poured 200,000 men into this attack. Something was wrong here, it would have been of more military significance if Russia attacked the areas to the west and pushed them into the sea while swinging other forces toward Vladivostok. Lakov had something up his sleeve, but Nohitomo had a duty. He sent 140,000 troops to support the 3rd Army. He decided to keep the rest stationed near the Russian held areas, just in case.

MANCHURIAN PROVINCE, CHINESE EMPIRE, THAT NIGHT

General Wu Shi watched the Russian tanks rumble by, they were none as the 4th Guards Tank Army and they were getting ready to attack the Japanese forces. Members of the Chinese Imperial Army stood silently by, watching out not for Russian attack, but a Japanese raid. The Emperor in Beijing was frightened by Japan's aggression and quickly declared his neutrality. But of course, China supported Russia. If the Russians were defeated, the Japanese would turn their attention to China, which was still in the process of modernizing her armed forces. It would not take much to wipe out China's main advantage over an enemy: it's massive manpower. The Chinese Emperor was allowing Russia to send supplies and men through it's airspace, and now he was allowing them to send an entire Army. China, of course, would deny helping Russia at all. Beijing would only go to war to defend herself, and Japan was unlikely to try anything while the Great Bear was tearing her armies apart.

The 4th Guards was heading to the Vladivostok Front. CINCEAST was making his move toward the final defeat of the Japanese in Siberia.

2ND ARMY AREA, FRONT LINES

The night was shattered by the sound and the flames of Russian artillery roaring into battle. Russian T-90's stormed over Japanese foxholes and destroyed the desperately thinned line of tanks that rushed to defend the 2nd Army's precarious fight. Rifle Troops armed with anti-tank weapons jogged alongside the advancing tanks and fired their weapons at the Mitsubishi tanks. Overhead, Mil-28I helicopters armed with night-vision cameras turned the Japanese APCs into hulks of burning metal. The combined forces of the 14th Army,15th Army, and 3rd Shock Armies slashed into the Japanese areas, and Tu-160s soared overhead, pounding the enemy with cluster bombs and sending cruise missiles into communication areas. 

And then, the mysterious bombers appeared…

4 Tu-190 bombers, built after the success of the original when it destroyed most of the Japanese troops on Sukhalin, followed this same proud plane into battle over the 2nd Army.

Major General of the Imperial Air Force Alexander Dolevsky looked over the computerized charts in the first bomber, which had been designated Vampire-1. The General was supervising the bombing operation, which was to hit the 2nd Army's air and tank units hard enough for Russian troops to stab into the weak points and tear the army into pieces. He picked up a radio speaker and began his orders, "Vampire-1 to Vampire-2, go to Sector A3 and take the tanks there…"

Darien had dropped into a deep sleep after the events of the day exhausted him physically and emotionally. General Nohitomo was doing his best to try and contain the Russian advance, but Ivan had other ideas. Now, all Major Shields wanted was to get some rest…

And then, he was shaken awake by a barrage of missiles.

Darien ran outside to watch as a nearby Armored Division that was being prepared to go to the front burst into flames as large, long cruise missiles soared into the tanks, often destroying two or three tanks at a time. 

"There she is, major,"

Darien spun to see General Nohitomo walking up to him.

"I just got word from posts near the front; tanks, radar stations, air fields, they're all being hit by that same kind of bomber." The CINCCOMB turned and watched the flames. 

"The Russians are attacking with about 300,000 men on our front. 33,000 troops are already dead or missing." He shook his head.

"The Russians also just attacked the 1st Army in the south with some fresh tank troops. No one knows how they got there."

THREE DAYS LATER, NEAR THE CHINESE-RUSSIAN BORDER…

The rumble of tanks and mobile artillery vehicles stomped over what might have been a rather peaceful, quiet day. The tanks soon stopped when the advancing soldiers soon realized what was before them. It was a massive Army of battle hardened soldiers, with growing beards and hardness in their eyes.

The two Armies, the Vladivostok Front and the West Siberian Front, stared at each other for five minutes.

And then, the cheering began, and the Russians swarmed to each other in a massive show of comradeship. The Russian flag popped up and so did several bottles of Vodka.

Marshal Lakov now had the Japanese in a pocket. He was now ready to crush the Japanese Army, once and for all.


	14. Lakov's Triumph

THE SIBERIAN WAR-LAKOV'S TRIUMPH

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters mentioned here.

"War…is hell"-General Sherman, Union Army

RUDNAYA PRISTAN, ON THE PACIFIC

Darien watched the column move into town. The long line of pitiful young men, some dirtied, some with rags covering their bodies, some with red and white bandages wrapped about their heads, lumbered through the streets, often collapsing from exhaustion. The Japanese Army was now trapped in an ever shrinking pocket; it's troops were tired and hungry. The Russians pounded the enemy mercilessly with Tu-22M bombers and cluster bombs. The Japanese Air Force had hoped that it's fresh wing of F-16C fighters would help the struggling Japanese forces, but newer Russian MiG-33s wreaked havoc on them. The Russian Army had now concentrated 900,000 troops on the Japanese pocket, their intent was clear: wipe out the 235,000 men left in the Japanese Army in Siberia.

EASTERN THEATER CENTRAL COMMAND, VLADIVOSTOK

"Marshal Vladimir Lakov, may I introduce Admiral Victor Kolsov, Commander in Chief of the Pacific Fleet of the Imperial Navy." said the Marshal's adjutant. Lakov studied the man before him. Kolsov studied the CINCEAST in turn. Lakov held out his hand, "Welcome, Admiral," Kolsov smiled and grasped Lakov's hand firmly. "Pleased to be here, Marshal,"

The CINCEAST and CINCPAC poured over a computerized chart showing the Japanese pocket. "There are two ways to escape us," said Lakov, "To either evacuate to Japan, or to go into the sea and die. Moscow says that the Japanese have about 300 troop carriers coming to help them," Lakov looked at Kolsov, "Those Japs in this pocket form the bulk of what is left of the Japanese Army. I have the 2nd Shock Army, 4th Tank Army, 11th Tank Army, 1st Shock Army, and the 18th Air Army pounding them, but if the Japanese Navy can carry away even less than half their army, It would be a great victory for them."

Kolsov nodded. "I'll see to it that they die before they get there…"

Kolsov's car arrived at the dock where his flagship, the _Kiev_ class _Sea Hammer_ was anchored. In front of the ship was parked a large black van. Two men were standing by it, talking with some of Kolsov's officers. Kolsov's eyes narrowed and he stepped out of the car with a grim look. The two men turned to him, and appeared to take a small step back as they did so. Kolsov was dressed in his black regular service uniform and black greatcoat. Black gloves covered his hands, as the weather was turning cold. The massive concentration of black made him appear even more malevolent than before. The men standing before him wore blue caps with red lining and a small gold-lined circle that had the Russian tricolor imprinted on it.

They were MGB, from the Ministry of State Security.

One of them, a captain, gave a smart salute, "Good afternoon, Admiral," Kolsov returned the greeting and salute. The captain went straight to business. "Admiral Kolsov, we understand you have a prisoner, a young Japanese woman, aboard." Kolsov looked at him with an uncaring way, "So?" The officer blinked, as if in confusion. Something was wrong here… "We've come to take her in." Kolsov turned toward the walkway leading to his ship and said, "I'm afraid I cannot do that, there is too much to be done." The MGB captain's mouth opened in shock. He soon recovered and uttered, "Admiral, we…we must take her in, she is a prisoner of war and must be treated as such. I must insist that you let us…" Kolsov turned suddenly, sending the captain back in surprise. Kolsov leaned closer to the officer and said, "She will remain with me. There are other prisoners waiting for you, go get them." The MGB captain stood still, completely flabbergasted at this turn of events. Kolsov's features than turned angry, which was terrifying when such a look came from the Admiral. "I said go, captain…" said the Admiral. The captain turned and leaped into the black van, while his protégé climbed in alongside and the two sped off to the ship behind the _Sea Hammer_.

Kolsov unlocked his cabin door and walked in. Ami, as she often did, had dozed off to sleep with a book on her lap as she lay on his bunk. He quietly approached her and looked at the book's title. _Sword Point_. A piece of American fiction about a Soviet invasion of Iran. He liked to lend it around to his men to show how naïve American authors could be. The author had the U.S. send an entire Army Corps to defend Iran. That idea alone was a joke, and not even a good one! Why would America lift a finger to help Iran? _They probably would have sat at home and watched it while eating popcorn and cheering us on._ Kolsov thought grimly. But this was of no matter now. Kolsov took off his coat and changed into his sea service uniform and then quietly went out and locked the door behind him.

JAPANESE POCKET, TWO DAYS LATER

The Russian Army began it's campaign with the booming voice of 20,000 artillery guns and lit the sky with 8,000 _katushya_ rocket trucks unloading their burdens. The sky above came alive with Russian fighters and bombers. Russian tanks and APC's rolled into the Japanese lines. Rifle troops went in alongside the T-90's and T-80's with machine guns and flamethrowers. If any Japanese would-be hero approached with an anti-tank weapon, they were either cut down with machine gun fire or turned into living torches. Russian jets strafed every Japanese camp they found and tank units fired indiscriminately when ever they approached a Japanese settled area. This was a battle of annihilation, and the Russians wanted to be the winners. 

General Nohitomo looked at his maps in worry as his aides visited it almost every 3 seconds to change a marked position. The transports had arrived a half hour before, and Japanese troops were scrambling to take the ride home. The pocket was closing fast, and what was worse, Russia's Pacific Fleet was making it's way toward the transport fleet.

Helicopters rumbled overhead as the 11th Tank Army smashed into the remains of Nohitomo's 2nd Army. Mil-24s and 28s flew alongside Ka-50s and 52s as they strafed and bombed the last Armored Division and the last 4 Infantry Divisions. Men were screaming everywhere. Advancing Russian troops hid behind the remains of Mitsubishi tanks for cover as they sniped at the Japanese; when it was safe they leaped over the foxholes which were now full of blood and bodies. Black Eagle tanks rolled over, and sometimes crushed the skulls and ribs of, Japanese soldiers who had been raked by a mixture of strafing Su-25s or Rifle troops. 

Within a few hours of the battle, only 12,000 troops were left to surrender to the Russian Imperial Army. Before it began, there were 72,000 Japanese soldiers.

6:34,SEA OF JAPAN

Admiral Kolsov smiled as the Japanese carrier fleet came into view. He gave the orders:

"Launch the Yak-41s and Su-33s. All units will prepare to fire their SSM batteries on my mark." Communication officers went to work immediately, and within a few minutes the Air squadron of the Russian Pacific Fleet was overhead, firing missiles into the Japanese carriers. The planes then flew back to reload. Now Kolsov made his move, "All units: Open fire!" Missiles soared out of their tubes and made a brilliant-no, beautiful-sight as they flew into the Japanese carriers. Flames were shooting up everywhere, smoke was pouring into the already darkening sky. Kolsov smiled as his crewmen cheered and slapped each other on the back. He turned to the window facing land. He could see bright flashes over there, the scenes of victory. The sky was now the deep blue of the Siberian evening, but Kolsov saw something even darker than the coming night, approaching at a magnificent speed. And then he heard something.

"mmmMMMEEEEOOOWWWwwrrrrr"

And then, against the brilliance of the flames of what was once the Japanese Troop Carrier fleet, he saw it: a massive…ship. That was the only way he could describe it. It had four sharp wing-like extensions that seemed to be clutching a massive red jewel. It was only in view for a second and then it was gone. 

Kolsov stepped back in astonishment. "Radar!" he barked. "Yes, sir?" 

"Did you pick up anything?" "Uh…no sir, it's been pretty clear tonight except for our own planes, of course." Kolsov turned back to the window and stared out at the burning wreckage again. _What on Earth?_

10:23, THE KREMLIN

Dane I, Emperor of All the Russias awoke with a start. He thought he had heard something, a footstep? The Emperor flipped a hidden switch near his bed and a panel hidden on the side of his bed slid open. He reached in and pulled out a submachine gun. The next thing he did was press his alert switch to the Kremlin's unit of the Imperial Guard. The Emperor then climbed out of bed and snuck down the hallways of the Grand Kremlin Palace.

He heard the footsteps again and again. They led him to an older part of the Kremlin, the Palace of Facets. He followed them to the Golden Chamber. As he did, he thought hard over the sound of the steps; they were light and quick, almost…childlike.

As he entered the Golden Chamber, he heard the faint sound of weeping. He looked around, the room. No one stood before him.

But one did sit, curled into a little ball on one of the seats that were carved into the wall and which bordered the windows. The Emperor approached, held out a hand and placed it on the child's shoulder. She suddenly jerked up and stared at him. She was quite young, with red eyes and pink hair. The hair was styled in a way that reminded Dane of a rabbit. The girl was dressed in a beautiful white dress, made of fine silk and crafted with obvious care. The Emperor smiled benevolently and said, "Hello," She nodded and sniffed a little.

"What are you doing in here, eh? How did you get in here?" She sniffed again and wiped a tear from her eye. _She's crying. Maybe that has something to do with it. Show your sympathy._ He smiled and leaned in close. "What's wrong?" She answered, "My daddy's going to die," The Emperor blinked in amazement. "Who's your daddy? I can try and help him," he said gently. A tear emerged from her eye again. "He's with Nohi…nohi…"

"Nohitomo?" said the Emperor. She nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry but…" And then, the girl vanished, right before his eyes. The Emperor jumped back and looked around the room. The girl was gone.

10:40, LAKOV'S MOBILE COMMAND POST, A FEW MILES OUTSIDE OF RUDNAYA PRISTAN

The radiophone buzzed and awoke the sleeping Marshal Lakov. Groaning, he reached over and picked it up. "CINCEAST here,"

"Lakov, this is your Emperor," he jerked awake. Why was the Emperor calling now?

"What is your wish, your Imperial Majesty?" "Lakov, I want you to halt your advance on Nohitomo and direct your efforts against the Japanese 3rd Army, they may try to break through and support Nohitomo. You may continue your encirclement, but I want the 3rd destroyed, do you understand?" "Yes, sire," answered Lakov, a little confused at the sudden Imperial order. "Oh, and Lakov…?" "Yes, sire?" "Do…you believe in ghosts?"

Lakov was surprised. "I've never thought about, my Emperor, why?"

The line was silent for a moment.

"…Never mind. Good-bye."

PASHA'S ELECTRONICS STORE, SKIRTS OF RUDNAYA PRISTAN

Tai breathed heavily as he watched the Russians outside talking about something. The store had surprisingly survived a good part of the war, although Pasha himself was rumored to have become a communications expert for the Partisans. But right now, Tai was worrying over whether the store could hide him from the Russians outside. Suddenly, he saw a faint glow on the floor. He turned and stared right into the face of his little sister, Kari. He jumped back in surprise, but quickly went back to his position before the Russians could see him. His little sister looked out at him from a computer monitor. "Kari," he hissed, "What are you doing?!" "Getting you home, brother," Tai was confused for a second and then he grinned. He took out his Digivice from under his shirt and held it up to the screen. 

The Russians entered the store just in time to see a brilliant flash of light erupt from a rack to their left. They raced over to find an abandoned Japanese machine gun. But there was no one else in the store.

WOODS OUTSIDE RUDNAYA PRISTAN

Tenchi Masaki watched the Russian tanks rolling around the forest, looking for survivors of a devastating attack. Soon, they would find him…

Suddenly, a hand fell upon his shoulder and he found himself being dragged through the air and into a small clearing, with seven familiar shapes waiting for him…

When he landed, the same hands that had snatched him suddenly wrapped themselves around him. "Tenchi!!" said a familiar, rough, female voice. In the moonlight, he could see a glint of silver hair. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF LORD TENCHI THIS INSTANT YOU…" "Quiet!" he hissed, "The Russians are still around here!" "Oh, sorry," "Hi Tenchi!" said a young, happy voice and he felt two small arms wrap around his waist. 

"You've made us proud, grandson…" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, what are you all doing here?"

"We're here to take you home!" cried another female voice, one that belonged to a blonde alien. "What?! I can't do that, I'd be shot!" "Not if we connect you with your group later on," said another know-it-all voice. He sighed. "All right, let's go…"

A small rabbit like creature leaped into the air just then and began changing…

THE NEXT DAY, FORMER JAPANESE POCKET

Fierce dogs barked and harsh Russian voices called out orders to the group of prisoners arriving on the field. Wheel barrows were brought out and distributed among the prisoners and they were shoved into their assigned areas. The groups were divided into two and then they were set to work under the glares of Imperial Army guards. 

Tory Avalon loaded the body of a Japanese captain onto a small desk, where he quickly made out his body note:

Captain Hisaki Tego

Infantry

#1123452

Tory attached the note to the body with a needle. He was lucky; the guards trusted him enough to allow him to handle sharp objects.

The body was then loaded onto a truck where it was taken to a truck. The truck then made it's way to a nearby special camp, where prisoners tended a burning furnace that labored day and night.

An hour later, the ashes of Hisaki Tego, with his name, rank, and serial number imprinted on a small wooden box crafted by other Japanese prisoner of war, was placed on a train that headed west.

The train stopped in Moscow, where the boxes were loaded onto a plane and sent to Warsaw, Poland. From there, they were put on another flight to Tokyo, Japan.

Captain Hisaki Tego's box was presented to his mother with 9 hours of his processing.


	15. The Gathering Storm

THE SIBERIAN WAR-THE GATHERING STORM

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters mentioned in this story.

VLADIVOSTOK, ONE MONTH LATER…

His Imperial Majesty, Dane I, Emperor of All the Russias, stepped off the stairs that led from his Ilushyn-96, called the Imperial Flight. The military band struck up the Hymn of the Russian Empire and a Flag Guard stood at attention. At the end of the red carpet stood Marshal Vladimir Lakov and Admiral Victor Kolsov in full dress uniform, complete with their full sets of medals and gold shoulder boards. The two commanders in chief of the Emperor's eastern forces snapped to salute. The Emperor, dressed in his own personally designed uniform of the Supreme Marshal of the Russian Empire, a rank reserved for the Russian Emperor, acknowledged their salutes and went the rounds of the crowd that had arrived to meet him. After that, he led the CINCEAST and CINCPAC into a waiting limousine that had the Imperial standard attached to it's front. The car then drove off to the Eastern forces headquarters.

"So, Lakov, Kolsov," the Emperor began as he sat at the table in the command room, "What have you to report?" Lakov stood up and cleared his throat. "Sire, the situation is excellent," he strode over to a computer console and pressed a switch. A large monitor across the room from which the Emperor sat came to life, showing a map of Primorsk Kray and the Sea of Japan. Also present was the West Coast of the Japanese Archipelago. Small red symbols and numbers popped up on the screen. These were the various Armies that were in the Province at that moment. "We have 3.5 million troops ready to make the jump from Siberia to Japan. 10,000 tanks, 40,000 artillery pieces, 20,000 APCs, and tens of thousands of jeeps and trucks." "Logistics?" The Marshal pressed another switch. A map of Japan appeared, with red dots marking several areas on the Japanese mainland. "We have identified several air strips that we plan to use to support the Invasion force. These strips will be captured beforehand by SPETSNAZ troops who will be inserted by submarines and airplanes, once Operation Dark Sky is complete." The Emperor raised an eyebrow, "Ah, yes. Operation Dark Sky. I believe it begins tonight, am I correct?" Lakov smirked and nodded. "Excellent." He turned to Admiral Kolsov. "And the Naval Infantry? What shall they do?" Kolsov stood up an took Lakov's place. He pressed another switch and the screen showed a peninsula, with three red arrows pointing toward it's top, it's east and it's west side. "300,000 Naval Infantry troops will attack the Notohanto Peninsula. From there, we will proceed to slice Japan into two halves, taking Tokyo in the process. Two other invasion forces will also take Taiza and Matsue in the south, cutting the rest of Japan off from their major population and industrial areas." The Emperor nodded in understanding. He stood up and said, "I will address the Nation tonight,"

SKIES OVER JAPAN, 10:34 P.M.

The 26th Guards Air Division flew alongside the Tu-190s over Central Japan. This air division was equipped with the MiG-1.42 stealth fighter jet. The "Ghosts" were loaded with a special weapon tonight, something that would be more devastating than any bombs they could unload. The target came in sight, a Japanese Air Force base armed with Patriot missile batteries. The mission commander gave his orders, "Ghost-1 to all units, prepare Screamers, over." The Ghosts opened their weapon bays, all at once opening themselves up to enemy radar. The Patriots were already turning their way. "Ghost-1 to all units: Fire missiles on mark 1…2…3. Missiles away." The group fired off a stream of missiles, closed their weapon bays and turned south.

The Screamer missiles, instead of heading for the target, just slowly went through the air, emitting powerful radio waves. Confused Air Defense units began firing wildly, missiles sped through the air, fired against enemies that simply weren't there.

The incident was repeated all across Western Japan. Soon, Air Defense batteries were low on ammunition. The Japanese High Command began to desperately mobilize it's resources to distribute fresh weaponry to the affected bases.

RUSSIAN STATE TELEVISION BROADCAST

(Emperor Dane I is seen sitting at a desk. The Russian National Flag and Imperial standard are behind him. He is wearing his uniform.)

"Good evening, my friends. Our nation today stands at a turning point in our history, and we shall face it, together…"

"We have all felt the pain of this war. My sympathy goes out to all the mothers, fathers, wives, and the families of those who have died for the freedom of Mother Russia. But I salute you as well. Your sons and husbands died, not just for the sake of our Motherland, but also for yours as well. Believe me when I say they are not gone today in vain."

"The Japanese Army is crushed; their air force has been shot out of the sky; and their Navy is drowning. Russian forces now stand to strike down the Japanese Nation."

"I call upon the Japanese people to rise against Prime Minister Almito Kagita, and follow the Emperor Fohitoro in a path to peace with Russia. If not, Russia _will_ attack, Russia_will_ destroy your armies, and Russia _will_ occupy your country."

"I ask that the Russian people pray for our heroic troops, as they continue to battle for our freedom. God save Mother Russia. Goodnight."


	16. Operation Arctic Hammer

THE SIBERIAN WAR-OPERATION ARCTIC HAMMER

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any anime or real characters mentioned here.

SEA OF JAPAN, ARCTIC HAMMER-0, 10:45 P.M.

Admiral Victor Kolsov snoozed quietly in his sleeping bag on the floor. Ensign Ami just lay on the Admiral's bunk and stared up at the ceiling. She knew that the Admiral was quiet and secretive around his subordinates and his superiors, but to her, he had been open and actually quite charming. She remembered the conversation they had when the _Sea Hammer_ had taken off at the head of a vast fleet of warships and troop carriers; "Admiral, is anyone coming to take me off this ship?" He turned his one good eye to her and answered, "No one has come," and that was that. Ami was ordered to assist the Russian Medical Officer on the _Sea Hammer_, and excelled at her duties. She had gained a high level of admiration from other Russian servicemen and the ship's doctor offered to recommend her to the medical department of the University of Moscow. 

But, as of now, her concerns were directed toward concern for the people back home. It was obvious that the Russians intended to invade Japan, and Kolsov was leading the charge._ If I kill him,_ she thought,_ I will throw the Russian Invasion Force into chaos, but then…Japan would still be at war, and the Russians will be even more enraged then. What would happen…?_

She then rolled over and tried to sleep. It would be better this way…

Russian troop carriers were of a different design than their Japanese counterparts; these carriers had a flatter bottom, while the Japanese carriers were more sport-boat like. The Russians, in fact, developed the entire idea for these super-carriers out of older boats called "Caspian Sea-Monsters", developed out of a Soviet experiment with hydrofoil technology. Russian carriers were longer, allowing more room for soldiers and armored vehicles. On pylons sticking out in front of the main wings were mounted turbofans, two on each pylon. On the front, beside two cockpits that the pilots sat in, were mounted powerful guns. On top was a small missile battery, which was to cover the advancing troops with missile fire. Almost 900 carriers were speeding toward Notohanto, and another 600 were heading toward Okutango and Takobana. These carriers would slow down every now and then to let the Pacific Fleet catch up. Fast Attack Craft went alongside the carriers in case of any trouble from the Japanese Navy. 

_SEA HAMMER_, NEAR NOTOHANTO, 5:23 A.M.

Admiral Kolsov slipped the last button on his tunic into place. He looked over to the bunk and listened closely. She was fast asleep, good. He quietly slipped out the door and locked it.

The CINCPAC arrived on the bridge and saluted Rear Admiral Gerenko, who gave a replying salute as well. The Admiral stood at the "God-Screen" and looked at his fleet. All ships were in place. He checked his watch. The Tu-190s would come in within an hour. He wanted to do as much damage as possible and let the bombers mop up the Japanese defenses. 

The sun was beginning to rise and the Japanese troops who were putting up defensive barriers around the area also rose from their cots in scattered tents around the beach. The Brigadier General commanding the unit, upon looking out to the sea suddenly shrieked "INVASION!!!!"

And then, the Russian Fleet opened fire with a glorious thunder and sent hundreds of explosives plowing into the Japanese shore. The rather pitiful barriers that the Japanese had set up to stall an invasion were blasted away in a matter of seconds. Metal spikes impaled in the sand beneath the waters were torn apart by torpedoes launched from _Pauk_ class boats. Pill boxes and concrete barracks went up in flames. Missiles soared into the interior, blasting away troops racing to the scene. 

After an hour of bombardment, the Japanese coast was suddenly swarmed by Russian carriers. Russian troops flooded the beach and headed into the hills, mowing down every Japanese soldier that dared come their way. Overhead came the Imperial Air Force's Tu-190s. They soared further in, finding Japanese bases and obliterating them. Within the two hours that the Russian Invasion began, 300,000 Naval Infantry troops had established beachheads around the peninsula and dug in to wait for the Imperial Army troops to arrive. They would not have to wait long…

WAR ROOM, MINISTRY OF DEFENSE, TOKYO

Prime Minister Almito Kagita was enraged. The Russians had landed almost 600,000 Imperial Army troops backed by 2,000 tanks, several hundred anti-aircraft units, a massive APC force and thousands of artillery units on Notohanto. In the Southwest, 200,000 Russian troops had occupied two areas and they had just been joined by an additional 300,000 soldiers about half an hour ago. Invisible enemies had launched sudden raids on the cities of Hiroshima, Osaka, and Kyoto, depriving them of badly needed anti-aircraft weaponry. Perhaps five minutes ago, A fleet of Russian Tu-160s, Tu-22Ms and Tu-22s had launched attacks on all these cities, using incendiary devices to create panic and create firestorms. It was also reported that a swarm of Russian cruise missiles had smashed into several strategic bridges connecting Kyushu and Shikoku Islands with Honshu, Japan's main island. The collapsed bridges meant that a dozen Divisions that Kagita had in reserve on these islands were suddenly neutralized and that Russia could simply turn them into ashes with constant bombings. Kagia turned to Nohitomo, who had been appointed Deputy Commander in Chief of the Japanese Armed Forces, in other words: he was the number two man in the military. Nohitomo's Chief of Staff stood behind the General. Major Darien Shields. A pathetic western name. Kagita swore to himself that as soon as Japan was ready he would push the westerners out of their colonies quickly and ruthlessly. In the meantime, he would have to deal with the Russians…

"Nohitomo!" He barked, "what is wrong with our men?! The Russians have taken Notohanto and more are on the way! What are our options?" Nohitomo looked the Prime Minister in the eye. "Sir, the Russians are fighting with a blood thirst that you have given them. They have control of the seas and control of the air. The Russians, no doubt, have sent their best armies to battle us. The Russian Army obviously wants to slice our country in half, probably take our other major cities and deal a deathblow to our people's morale," he then mumbled, "What's left of it," 

NOTOHANTO

The 2nd Tank Army rolled had been completely assembled and now veterans of the Siberian War rolled almost unopposed to the South. In all, the 2nd Tank Army, the 4th Tank Army, the 1st and 2nd Combined Arms Armies, and the 4th Airborne Division now occupied the peninsula. The Commander of the First Japanese Front, Army General Boris Stakov's plan was simple: Advance to the south, overrun any Japanese resistance force before it could have time to organize, and smash into Central Japan to link up with an expected Invasion Force in the South. 

In an Ilushyn-22 Air Command Post, Marshal Lakov smiled as he looked at his charts. This was the greatest Maritime Invasion in history since D-Day, and it was Russia who created such a glorious force. An invasion of Japan, a nation secure in it's Oceanic Barriers, keeping away potential invaders. Now, Russia had breached the barrier, and he would guide the Russian Imperial Army in it's greatest victory to date.

On the Peninsula, the Russian 45th Rifle Division leaped over Japanese bodies as they chased a regiment of Japanese Infantry into the town of Takoaka. As they did, the local citizenry, terrified by the day's events, began sniping at the soldiers. Women rushed into the streets and began whacking at the Russians. The Rifle troops, under orders from STAVKA to keep their hands off the Japanese civilians (An order enforced by SMERSH firing squads), attempted to go forward. The civilians, realizing that the Russians would not harm them, grabbed up weapons and went to battle. Being pelted with brooms, rakes, shovels, and being fired at by people you cannot fight back against is very unpleasant. And so, the Russians fell back. As soon as the Rifle troops were fully evacuated, their commander reported in, asking for instructions.

THE KREMLIN

The Russian Emperor, as per usual, wolfed down his dinner: a feast of Italian foods. To his left, the door opened and a lieutenant from STAVKA came in. The officer whispered something in his ear. Dane's eyes narrowed and he excused himself. The rest of his family, mother, father, brother, and sister-in-law, continued their meal.

Marshal Toverov finished his report. He looked at the Emperor, whose eyes regarded the computerized map. "So, Takoaka resisted?" Toverov nodded and said, "The Japanese civilians attacked our troops and drove them back." The Emperor's expression hardened.

He gave an order, "Make an example of them."

TAKOAKA, 6:33 THE NEXT MORNING

The citizens were awoken by the rumble of a thousand guns. Russian missiles soared into the streets, hurling the town into a world of flames and death. 18,000 troops, led by the vengeful 45th Rifle Division, stormed the city. The Japanese 367th Infantry Regiment was shaken asleep by the Russians. Soldiers marched across the city, breaking into houses and pulling out the street-fighters from the day before. Russian soldiers shot the Japanese officers and shoved the bodies aside with their boots. Russian SMERSH troops raided the town's stores and carried away food and other goods. By that night, Takoaka was burning…

TOKYO

Serena set down the paper shakily. The Russians had obliterated the small town on Notohanto. Now, every city that the Russian Army approached quickly ran up white flags. Morale in Japan was shattered. But these things were the last things on her mind…

"Darien…"


	17. And then there were Giants

THE SIBERIAN WAR-AND THEN THERE WERE GIANTS…

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters mentioned here.

Ishikawa, Toyama, and half of Gifu and Nagano Prefectures lay under the Russian Imperial Banner. In the west, the 2nd Japanese Front was 5 miles away from Hiroshima Prefectures Southern coast. When they reached the coast, they would effectively cut the rest of Japan off from six major cities. A force known as the 4th Area Army was organized to try and resist the Russian steamroller but lacked supplies and proper weaponry to try and defeat the Imperial Army that was fast approaching. 

IMPERIAL MINISTRY OF DEFENSE, MOSCOW

Marshal Toverov glanced up from his paperwork to see Yevgeni Primakov enter his office. The Minister of State Security collapsed into a chair facing the Minister of Defense and sighed deeply. Toverov leaned forward and peered at his visitor over his glasses. "Something wrong, Minister Primakov?" The MGB chief nodded and replied, "The events of the Japanese evacuation," Toverov's fingers gripped the bridge of his nose and groaned. The night that the Japanese had quit Siberia had frustrated the Russian secret service. Reports of strange occurrences, one, filed by CINCPAC himself, had come in, claiming he saw a UFO. The Russian intelligence services were stumped by what had happened that night.

TOKYO

The air raid sirens screamed to life again, and Serena's father, who had volunteered to be an Air Warden at the beginning of the war, rushed out into the streets with whistle and helmet and began directing the local citizenry to the nearest bomb shelter. Serena and her family were already waiting for her neighbors as the Tu-160s unloaded their bombs onto the massive city. "Hey Serena!" She turned to see Mina and Lita climbing into the shelter. They sat down beside the girl and spoke to her as the shelter shook around them. "Any word from Darien?" asked Mina. Serena looked down and said, "No, Nohitomo keeps him working." "Well, if the Russians beat us, Darien will come back!" This had come from Lita, and the shelter, which had been filled with chatter before, became silent as a tomb.

VLADIVOSTOK, CENTRAL COMMAND, EASTERN THEATER OF MILITARY OPERATIONS

Marshal Vladimir Lakov was pacing in his office. A cup of tea sat steaming beside a translation of a major Japanese paper. _The Japanese Military defeats Russians at Okaya!_ Hah! The truth of the matter was, a Japanese Armored Division had spiked out of the town, throwing an advancing Rifle Division into chaos. The Major General commanding the force returned later with a friend: the 37th Guards Tank Division. They smashed the Japanese Division and marched through the tiny town waving captured Japanese banners above their heads and raiding bars across the city. This incident of a Japanese victory was insignificant, but still disturbed the Commander in Chief of the East. An Armored Division had dared attack his troops, as if on offensive. Were the Japanese plotting an Asian version of the Bulge? What if they did? The Allies had crushed the Nazi attack because of the favorable terrain, but Russian troops were in mountain country, the Japanese knew the land. Imperial Army troops were vulnerable to a major Japanese attack. Marshal Lakov had to crush Japanese morale. As long as Kagita could still give his people some victories, they would continue to have hope. No! He would never let that happen. He walked out of his office and down to the war room. He approached the map and began planning. It was time for a new Arctic Storm. The Russian Army would slash to the east and south. He would send an additional 450,000 troops for this plan, the objective: To seize strategic areas that would lead to the conquest of Tokyo.

THE MASAKI SHRINE

The early morning was shattered by a roar of cannons. Ryoko flew out of her room. Ayeka and Sasami burst out of their room, bumping into Mihoshi and Kiyone. "What was that?" asked Sasami, whose eyes were beginning to water. "Artillery," said Kiyone.

They rushed to a window to see dozens of shells approaching the house…and then exploding in midair. "HAHAHA!" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Washu smirking at the sight. "I knew that force shield would come in handy! The Russians can't shoot us now!! Am I a genius or what?!"

Yosho awoke to the sound of artillery. He stepped out, in his eternal calm manner, onto the porch of his Shrine. Japanese soldiers were fleeing on either side of him, carrying wounded. Some looked at him in horror and amazement, they hesitated and were cut down by machine gun fire. Soon, every Japanese trooper had fled the Shrine's area.

The Shinto priest listened to the night. Insects chirped, birds flapped to escape the loud noise that had spoiled an otherwise peaceful time of rest, and there were yells from foreign voices. Yosho heard the sound of boots smacking on pavement, hoarse commands, and the grinding of tractor engines. He turned to calmly regard a Russian APC as it rumbled to a stop beside the shrine. A hatch opened, and a Russian officer came out to survey the region. After a moment he turned and saw the Shrine's priest. The officer appeared surprised and stepped back, reaching for his gun. Yosho looked blankly at him and said, "Welcome, sir. As High Priest of the Masaki Shrine, I surrender our grounds to the Russian Imperial Army. I ask that you leave my son in law, our boarders, their pet, and myself in peace as you continue your battle." The officer stared at Yosho, amazed at what the man had just said. He then climbed back inside and radioed instructions to the rest of his 27th Tank Division. "This is Division Command, the shrine is ours, I repeat, the shrine is ours. All units will converge to drive the Japanese troops off of this site." The Russian Major General came out and saluted the waiting priest, "Thank you for your cooperation, sir, I can promise you that you and your family will be left in peace."

To the east, the 7th Tank Army smashed into the 10th Area Army. Rolling alongside was the 54th and 43rd Armies. The tanks were the spear point, to bloody the nose of the Japanese, force them to shift their precious 4th and 5th Armored Divisions to counter-attack, while the 54th and 43rd maneuvered in a heart like fashion and attacked the 10th Area Army's flanks. Overhead, the 4th Air Army attacked the Japanese 7th Air Fleet with Su-S-37s and MiG 33s. _Vankas_, Little Ivans, the nickname for the Russian soldier, mowed down half the Japanese front line troops in the first hour and leaped over foxholes that were slowly filling with blood. Grenades were tossed, flamethrowers spat out deadly flames, rockets from _Katushyas_, now called "Dane's Pipe Organs" by the Japanese, flowed into Japanese lines, sending tents and tanks bursting into flames. 

Lieutenant General Igor Kalanov, commander of the 14th Tank Corps under the 43rd Army, inspected the site of a former Mobile Hospital Unit. The flames still burned on some of the tents, giving off a horrible stench from ex-patients and burning medicine. He shook his head sadly. At one point, he found the body of a Japanese Major General. Kalanov looked at the corpse and then stepped on it as he made his way to his jeep. "For some there should be pity, for some there should be contempt…"

In the south, the 3rd Combined Arms Army joined the 1st Shock Army and 4th Guards Tank Army in a broad sweep to the south. 12 Divisions rolled across the land, the 29th Tank Division it self led the charge down Shizuoka peninsula. 

TWO DAYS LATER

The 37th Guards Tank Division halted. The Russian General in command ran forward to take a picture of the amazing sight. 

The lights of the City of Tokyo.

The Russians roared in happiness. Warm comradely bear hugs were exchanged. Tears flowed freely. Laughter filled the air.

Lakov smiled as he looked at the positions on his maps.

All he needed now was one last push…


	18. The Battle of Tokyo

THE SIBERIAN WAR-THE BATTLE OF TOKYO

By Red Star

_Alas, alas, the great city,_

_Babylon, the mighty city!_

_For in one hour your judgment_

_Has come._

## Revelation 18

**_ _**

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters mentioned here.

OUTSIDE WESTERN TOKYO, RUSSIAN FRONT-LINE HEADQUARTERS

Marshal of the Russian Empire Vladimir Lakov surveyed the chart. Red arrows showed where the Imperial Army would conquer Tokyo, the first time a foreign army would attack the Japanese capital ever! Not even the Americans, who had a few claims to fame regarding war against the Japanese, could claim such an honor.

On Lakov's orders, 300,000 men were taking part in the campaign. The 22nd Rifle Division would attack in the north, advancing through West Shinjuku and clearing the various large buildings there of any Japanese forces. The 37th Tank Division was heading north, and would arch down to roll into East Shinjuku and link up with the 22nd Rifle. 

To the north, 3 Tank Divisions and 5 Rifle Divisions would cross the lines into Central Tokyo. Tanks would maneuver southward and link up with the troops heading north. Once this was complete, Russian troops would occupy the Japanese Diet and the Imperial Palace. The two forces would then turn north and seize the rest of the city. Lakov was using the remaining soldiers to fend off any Japanese attempt to keep their capital out of Russian hands.

WESTERN TOKYO, 6:43 THE NEXT MORNING

The 686th Tank Battalion turned into Kita-Dori. The Black Eagles crept slowly along the street, unchallenged until a Japanese Infantry Company appeared out from behind the Hilton Tokyo. Three bazooka rounds were fired into the approaching wall of tanks. The Black Eagles simply sped up as they approached the company. Inside, gunners fired off their tank's mounted machine gun and mowed down about 14 Japanese and wounded 2 of the bazooka troops. The company scattered and fled, discipline evaporated. The tanks then rolled over the wounded, splattering blood, brains, and organs over the road. The Battalion was halted. All turrets turned and fired a volley straight into the Hilton. Windows shattered, massive cracks extended from where the Russian shells had smashed into the building. Black smoke poured out of the impact areas. The commander, a Lieutenant Colonel turned to a captain inside his tank and said with a grin, "Just like the White House in 94', eh?"

Behind them, 15 BTR-70 APCs sped toward the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Offices. Halting on Koen-Dori in front of the massive building, 135 troops tumbled out of the carriers. A lieutenant leaped out, and a platoon closed ranks around him as he tore paper off of a long object that he was carrying. He put it up into the air and unfurled the Russian Imperial Banner. The commander shouted out his orders and the 869th Rifle Company stormed into the building. 

The company mowed down 3 Japanese soldiers in the lobby. They then roared up the stairs after sending a platoon to seize the ground floor. Gunshots echoed throughout the building. The Russians encountered more Japanese resistance in the stairs. Japanese troops flung grenades at the advancing enemy, only to see the Russians catch the grenades and toss them back at the Japanese. Explosions rocked the floors, and the Russians cut the Japanese down on every floor. 

At 7:32, the Lieutenant burst onto the roof. He raced to the flagpole. His comrades shot down the Japanese flagpole, sending it to the battles below. He then put up his flag, sending the Imperial Banner flying. 

WESTERN TOKYO, 7:34

Outside the Junior High School, Russian tanks rumbled through the streets. Shouts echoed in the streets as the doors to the school were flung open. TK and Davis, on their way to the Library, whipped around to see camouflaged men with Kalishnikovs burst through the doors. A group of soldiers ran over to them and shoved them to the floor. The troops shouted rapidly, and the Principal and his staff were dragged out of their offices. 

Kari was on her way out of the Computer Lab to go to first class when she saw the tanks streaming into the street through the hallway's windows. She stopped from rising terror, causing Ken to bump into her. She gave a short shriek and turned to see a confused Ken. "Is something wrong, Kari?" He then saw the tanks, and the men swarming into the building. He grabbed her and pulled her back into the computer lab.

Colonel Nikolai Gersovsky marched into the school to find two corporals holding two young boys-one with goggles strapped to his head, the other with a hat-by the scruff of their necks. He strode over to them. "You two; how many students are in this building?" The one with goggles shook as he answered with "About, 900…sir," The Colonel turned to a captain and ordered him to join in a general search as they rooted out any hiding Japanese.

"It was a stupid war! I always knew it! This freakin' war!" Ken snarled in anger. Kari had collapsed into a chair and was staring at the door, as if waiting for a Cossack to burst through the door, guns blazing. Many thoughts ran through her mind. Was Tai all right? What would the Russians do if they found them here? What if they found Tai? What would they do to him? Ken stood by her and she glanced at him in time to see a bead of sweat come down his temple. "You're sweating…" she said. Ken looked at her, confused. "I never saw you sweat once when you were the Digimon Emperor, why are you doing it now?" He blinked at this. "I…I…don't know, I guess I wasn't as frightened before…" He looked at the door. "It's just that…these guys are out of our league. We never encountered anything like this…" He stopped and listened as the sound of hurried footsteps came through the walls. He backed up and collapsed into a chair. He looked up at Kari.

# Lord, she looks beautiful…

The Colonel threw open the door and surveyed the class. The terrified students had all backed into the back wall, the teacher was in front of them. The Colonel left the room and stormed up the hallway, getting closer to the Computer Lab.

"Kari?" She turned toward him. "Kari, have I ever told you I always admired you when in the fight?" She shook her head. He looked down at his grasped hands. "I…never met anyone like you before, and…Kari, I have to tell you that…I…I…"

Colonel Gersovsky came out of another room. Now he was only one room from the Computer Lab. 

Kari took in a small breath, "You…you…" Ken nodded. He seemed to blush a little. "…love me?" She grasped her hands to her chest in amazement. 

Colonel Gersovsky flung open the door to the classroom, sending the teacher back with a shriek. The other students leaped to their feet and backed away. He suddenly spotted a small book that he recognized. He grinned and said, "Ah, _Garfield_!" He walked over and flipped through it.

"Oh, Ken…" said Kari. He looked up to see her eyes welling with tears. "I love you too…"

He placed the book back. Colonel Gersovsky then walked back to the door.

Fresh tears also came out of Ken's eyes. He reached for her, and she for him. They embraced each other and…

Gersovsky stopped in front of the door. He didn't hear any mass footsteps rushing for some safe spot. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see two teenagers kissing each other. He smiled and quietly withdrew. He waved his soldiers on.

TOKYO, 8:03

Rei, her grandfather, and their all too eager student/former rock star watched Russian Ka-52s soar overhead to Yoyogi Park, from which there had recently been a series of gunfire and explosions. Their attention was suddenly diverted to the crack of machine guns out front. They watched as about 31 Japanese troops exchanged fire with a Company of Russian soldiers. 12 of them were violently thrown back by Kalishnikov fire. Rei then saw a struggling Japanese man start crawling into the shrine. The shrine's residents moved forward to offer help but a Russian soldier appeared and raked the wounded Japanese soldier with gunfire. Rei and the other two gasped in horror. The Russian looked at them with a hard look in his eyes. He then went back into the street fight.

TOKYO, 8:07

The Mil-35s hovered over the Russian 455th Rifle Battalion in the Shinkuju Gyoen Garden. A Japanese Armored Company and Infantry Regiment were holding back the Russian attack. The Russian commander had called in air support and 15 Mil-35s had answered the call. The precious few tanks in the park were the first to be fired upon. The helicopters then went after the Regiment. Gun pods mounted on the wings sprayed out hundreds of bullets into the Japanese. Dozens of men fell over backwards, blood spreading over their chests as the choppers flew over them. Over sightless eyes.

TOKYO, 8:37

The Russian Imperial Army encountered little resistance when the Ministry of Defense fell. In fact, they were rather surprised to see the Russian Imperial Banner already flying high above the Ministry. A woman came out of the door. She was wearing the uniform and cap of the MGB. She saluted and said, "Welcome, soldiers of Russia! I am known to the Japanese as Lieutenant Mashiro Kimoto, assigned to the Imperial Military Headquarters. My name is Anna Rulov, an Agent of the Ministry of State Security. Welcome to Tokyo!" 

Guns blazed all over Tokyo. Russian tanks destroyed buildings that Rifle troops could not get into. Rifle troops cut down those who would attack the tanks with bazookas. Helicopters were everywhere, pounding Japanese Infantry with rockets and bullets. In some areas, the Russians encountered little or no resistance as they stormed the buildings in search of Japanese troops. In others, the Russians paid for every room in blood. In the suburbs, Russians pulled people out of houses to search every room, even checking for trap doors. 

There was a special treat for the citizens of Tokyo who did not go against the Russians: The Mil-26, described as the world's largest helicopter, was in evidence that day. These massive choppers landed and gathered as many as 60 stretcher patients at a time(In war, time is all the difference when dealing with wounds). Also coming in and out, when there was enough space, was the Ka-V-35, a large vertical take-off aircraft that was lifted by helicopter rotors and propelled by jet engines. The wounded were being lifted out at an incredible rate, even by the standards of the U.S. in Vietnam. Russian troops and anti-aircraft machines stood at guard, ready to defend against any kind of Japanese attack.

TOKYO, 11:22

A Russian Rifle Division, accompanied by the 345th Tank Regiment, stormed the barricades surrounding the Diet, once the center of Japanese political power. The remains of the 123rd Infantry Regiment and the Tokyo police force defended it. The street became a no man's land, as Russian and Japanese bullets crossed through the air. Death ruled the district.

The Russians and Japanese turned to an old tactic of piling up bodies to serve as barricades. The Major General commanding the Rifle troops called into Headquarters:

"This is 28th Rifles; I need air support, I repeat, I need air support!!" Within a few moments, three Mil-25s appeared and approached the Japanese. Bullets ripped through the Japanese lines, killing dozens of former police officers.

Russian tanks rolled over the Japanese bodies and fired a volley into the Diet. Russian troops swarmed the Japanese, mowing down every Jap they could. The Russians, grim and determined, stormed the Diet. 

The Russians spread out and searched the building. A platoon of Japanese troops waited in the House of Representatives. A fierce firefight broke out, until a Russian grenadier lobbed a few explosives at the Japanese on the floor. They then shot wildly into the smoke, cutting down the Japs in their own parliament.

THE DIET'S ROOFTOP, 11:55

The Russians finished off the last Japanese soldier in their way. A lieutenant unwrapped his country's flag and marched out onto the roof.

He climbed up onto the dome of the Diet. Once he reached the top he waved the flag above his head, and called out,

"For you, my Emperor!!"

He then speared the flag into the top of the dome.

The Battle of Tokyo was over. Lakov was victorious.

_Then a mighty angel took up a stone…and threw it into the sea,_

_Saying: "So shall Babylon the great city be thrown down with violence,_

_And shall be found no more…for…all nations were deceived by thy sorcery. And in her was found the blood of prophets and of saints and of all who have been slain on earth."_

## Revelation 18:21-24


	19. A Candle in the Night

THE SIBERIAN WAR-A CANDLE IN THE NIGHT

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters mentioned here.

TOKYO, RUSSIAN OCCUPIED AREA IN JAPAN

The Mil-24 came out of the west, escorted by two other Mil-24s. It circled Yoyogi Park once, and then found a place to land. The doors on the chopper slid open, and out jumped staff officers clutching maps, papers, and radio equipment. The last man to get out was Marshal Vladimir Lakov. The park was chaos; hundreds of wounded men lay around on stretchers, waiting for helicopters to arrive and deliver them to medical units in the rear. Dozens of attendants were leapfrogging around the area, giving injections, handing out medicines, and sometimes even performing amputations. Lakov growled in disgust and looked around the Park. He spotted a familiar looking building across the street and waved down the jeep that had been dispatched to drive him around the fallen city. "Go to that building over there," he ordered.

A lone sentry stood outside the Medical School, and was surprised to see Marshal Lakov hop out of his jeep and approach him. "You there," said the CINCEAST, "What is this building?" "A medical school, sir," he answered, "For training doctors." Lakov was silent as he glared at the school. He frowned and growled, "Are there any students inside? Patients?" "About 120 students, sir, and perhaps 10 patients that they were observing when we captured the building." Lakov nodded. "Get the students out here, immediately," "Yes sir!"

The guard commandeered a passing platoon on patrol and within 12 minutes, the entire student body was out on the street, after being ordered out by machine gun wielding troops of the Russian Imperial Army. Lakov stood in his jeep and commanded silence. When the students failed to be quiet, Lakov took his gun out of it's holster and fired three shots into the air. There was some screaming and a few tried to escape, but the bayonet tipped Kalishnikovs pushed them back into line. Lakov glared out into the crowd and noticed a young fellow who seemed to be the only one not disturbed by this. Something about him put him in Lakov's good graces. The Marshal began to speak.

"Listen up, Japs!! I have several thousand wounded men scattered throughout this city. My medical services are being stretched to their limits and we need help. As Commander in Chief of His Imperial Majesty's Forces in the East, I hereby order you to aid my doctors in their efforts."

"What if we refuse?" called a girl.

Lakov's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "If you refuse, I will instruct the Russian Imperial Army to help our doctors by seizing every last band-aid in this city! We will take every medical item in your hospitals and drugstores! By the end of the day, there won't be one drop of rubbing alcohol left in this town!! If you still refuse, we will simply dump your sick out of their beds and make your doctors help us! The penalty for attempting to stop us in such a sweep will be death! Do you understand?!"

The girl became silent and vanished into the crowd. The Marshal then pointed at the young man he saw earlier. "You!! What's your name?!" The fellow had bluish hair and glasses. "I'm called Joe, sir," The Marshal nodded. "You seem like a smart man, Joe. Listen to me, all of you! Joe here is in charge!! Now get to work!"

As the Japanese students swarmed into the park, Lakov drove off to inspect the newly conquered city.

Marshal Lakov had reason to be proud. The Russian Imperial Army occupied every stretch of Japanese territory from Fukai in the west to Chiba and Niigata in the east. Further west, the Russians controlled most of the historical region of Chugoku and was stretching to link up with Russian forces across Hyogo, Kyoto, and Shiga. Russian bombers had wiped out most of the Japanese forces on Hokkaido, paving the way for a Russian air and sea invasion. Admiral Kolsov had led the Pacific Fleet around the end of the peninsula. About 3 days before Lakov had reached the gates of Tokyo, Kolsov had subjected a small group of islands off the coast of Shizuoka to fierce bombardment. After the Admiral had fired off thousands of explosives into the islands, a division of Naval Infantry troops had captured them without firing a shot. The Russian Army was advancing faster than ever before. Entire Rifle Divisions were now marching across the north without losing a man. Japan's Air Force sometimes managed to scrape together a few airplanes to attack a Russian ship or an aircraft base, but Russian aircraft sent them limping back to their base with sometimes as much as half fewer numbers. 

The MGB agent Rulov had told him that the Japanese High Command had fled Tokyo. The Emperor, Prime Minister, and General Nohitomo were thought to be somewhere in Northern Honshu._ Very well_, thought Lakov, _Let them hide from me. All of Honshu will be mine eventually. Soon, I'll chase them out of their hiding place like the rats they are and do what Papa always did with rats: Snap their little necks._

_ _

The jeep sped past burning hulks of steel, formerly Japanese and Russian tanks. Scattered around the road, like some massive _babushka_ tossing seeds around her garden, were the bodies of the fallen. Japanese and Russian alike lay on the street, many were frozen in a position that suggested that they were jumping, their legs were out in a bizarre fashion, their hands, clutching the machine guns that had probably cut down a few enemies before they were shot down, were flung out to the sides. Several times, Lakov's jeep approached a body on the street. He would wait patiently as his aides dragged the body out of the way. They didn't do this on their own prerogatives; the Marshal himself had ordered them to do it when they had found the first one. 

His jeep approached a large building with various transmitters built on top. A group of soldiers were outside standing around or leaning against one of the two BTR-60 PB APC vehicles. With them was a group of Japanese civilians. He ordered his driver to stop over there.

Marshal Lakov climbed out of his jeep and approached the group, who immediately snapped to salute. He walked over to the senior officer. "Major, what's going on here?" 

The Major, "This man here has cooperated with the Japanese Government in making several anti-Russian propaganda films." He looked at the little man in a black suit and then turned back to the Major. "Which films?" The Major's face hardened as he rattled off a list. " 'The Russian Soldier: The Last Barbarian; Mother Russia the Filthy Whore; The Idiocy of Moscow,'" 

Lakov became angry at the mention of those films. They were lies, every filthy one of them. They were filled with the most venomous racism-on-film since "The Eternal Jew". Lakov turned to the man with a terrifying glare. He was about to talk to the Major again when he heard a strange sound; like water running. He turned and saw a yellow liquid escape out of the Japanese propagandist's pants and onto the sidewalk. It continued for about 30 seconds and eventually petered out. Lakov gave a snort of disgust and hate and whispered something into the Major's ear. The Major nodded and signaled, directing his hand first to his troops, then to the Japanese man, and then made a cutting motion across his throat. The men approached, grabbed the propagandist, not to mention various members of his staff, and hauled them into the building. A few seconds later, there was the sound of gunfire, and bodies collapsing to the ground.

Lakov turned to the Major and said, "Find an administrator for this station; one who will cooperate." He climbed back into his jeep and left as the troops dragged the bodies out and flung them onto the sidewalks, to wait for a truck to cart them off.

THAT NIGHT…

Matt was awakened by a violent rapping on his apartment's door. He grumbled and got off his couch and answered it. His visitors were a squad of Russian Rifle troops. "Look guys, my dad went with you this morning already, so…" He stopped when he saw the confused looks on the Russians' faces. They pushed past him and spread out, rapping on various parts of the wall and floor. His pulse quickened as he thought of something, _Tai_.

They went into his room and slid open his closet…to find Tai sitting on the floor, dozing off. He woke up and leaped to his feet, as surprised as the Russians. They grabbed him and searched him and the closet. One, who seemed to be a sergeant, put on a thoughtful look, smiled, and said: "Deserter," The Russians stopped and then broke into laughter. They patted Tai on the back, said their apologies and left. 

Tai looked at an equally confused Matt and said, "Well…No more hiding I guess…"

KAKUNODATE, NORTHERN HONSHU, 11:57 P.M.

Almito Kagita, Prime Minister of the Empire of Japan, got on his hands and knees and bowed, touching his forehead to the floor. Before him was His Imperial Majesty Fohitoro, Emperor of Japan and Descendent of the Sun Goddess, seated serenely on a small mattress. Behind the Emperor was a large screen, decorated with a large gold Rising Sun and gold rays emanating from it. "Your Imperial Majesty," said Kagita, "I am your loyal servant; command me." For Kagita, Nationalist that he was, these words meant all the world to him. Fohitoro's eyes narrowed as he began to speak.

"Prime Minister Kagita, the Land of the Rising Sun has been invaded-and occupied-by the armies of the Russian Motherland," the Emperor, considered a wise man already by age 27, continued, "Our people are dying. _Japanese_ people are dying…on _Japanese_ soil! The Russian Commander…Vladimir Lakov…has proved unstoppable. I have watched him send many of my loyal soldiers to my Ancestor in Paradise. Behind him, I feel, is the presence of his own Emperor, given new and even more dreadful powers by the rage and hatred of his people toward my own subjects. 

"The Emperor of all Russians, Dane I, has whipped his armies onto our country. I should tell you, Prime Minister Kagita, that Russia's Imperial Master may show to us the limits of his cruel side, a side the world may be more fortunate not to see.

"What have you to recommend to me, O Representative of my Subjects?"

Kagita cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Imperial Majesty, it is true that Russia's armies have seized much of our lands. Lakov himself has been said to have visited your palace these passing hours. 

"But, I believe to have found for us a White Knight: the United States. If we ask the American Government to aid us, we may be fortunate enough to have supporters in War-Hawk circles in the Continental Congress. If President Ventura refuses to aid us, our supporters may be able to override his objections and wage war against the Russian Empire.

"The American Ambassador is waiting for me as we speak, Imperial Majesty, I shall attempt to forge a new alliance."

He bowed again. The Emperor dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The Prime Minister got up and left through a sliding door. 

"So, he is desperate," said a voice from behind the screen. The Emperor looked down at the ground. "Indeed, he despises America. There was many a time when he spoke to me of his plan to chase the Americans out of the Pacific once and for all." The figure came out from behind the screen and bowed to the Emperor. Fohitoro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "My people are dying, my friend. I have had enough of war. There is too much suffering, it…is a stain upon the History of the Land of the Rising Sun."

Emperor Fohitoro rose from his seat and brushed his Business suit clear of dust. He then looked the man in the eye.

"Do it. With my Blessing."

Prime Minister Kagita strolled into the garden. His temporary office was across from the Emperor's rooms. He thought he saw a flash of black to his right, but he didn't see anything on closer investigation. He continued on his way, until a figure stepped in his way. He was surprised and stepped back a little, until he saw who it was. He sighed in relief.

"General Nohitomo! Good Lord, man!! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The General's eyes narrowed. 

"Is something wrong, General?" 

General Nohitomo answered quietly.

"It ends now…"

The General produced a revolver and pointed it at Kagita.

"What?!?" stuttered the Prime Minister.

General Nohitomo fired once. It was all that was needed.

Kagita collapsed. A red stain spread out from underneath his black jacket onto his white shirt. 

Nohitomo kneeled down by the dying man. Kagita seemed to be saying something. The General leaned in close to hear.

"Wha…What have I done…?"

And then, Almito Kagita discovered that God does exist after all.

"_And I will deliver my people out of your hands, and you shall know that I am the Lord_."


	20. The Guns Fall Silent...

THE SIBERIAN WAR-THE GUNS FALL SILENT…

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters mentioned here.

WASHINGTON, D.C.

President Jesse Ventura stared at the letter in front of him. It was delivered to him personally from the Japanese Ambassador a few hours before. Before the ambassador was found dead in his office from a self-inflicted gun wound. 

Your Excellency,

On behalf of my country and my Emperor, I request that you mediate between my government and that of the Russian Empire in discussing terms of surrender.

Signed,

General Fashiro Nohitomo, Acting Prime Minister of the Japanese Empire.

The President of the United States was shocked, and of course somewhat honored. He got up, buttoned his jacket, and left for a meeting of the National Security Council.

"Mr. President," the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff began, "During the conflict in Asia, the Russians have exposed to the world new technologies. This list includes Radio Frequency Weaponry, a strange new kind of stealth technology for it's submarines, and an incredibly powerful bomber that we've termed the 'Vampire'. The Russians have also made use of the new jet carrier technology that has recently been developed, something which the Japanese used to attack the Russian Far East." He looked around the room and at the Federal Secretary of Foreign Affairs, who was whispering something to the Federal Secretary of Defense. "Fortunately, as you all know, the Emperor of Russia signed a Non-Aggression Pact with the United States President. The Russian Emperor has also failed to show any interest in threatening American territory. So, I must assume that we face no danger from the Russian Empire."

The President then stood up. "Gentlemen, there is a new government in Japan…"

THE KREMLIN

The Emperor of All the Russias sat beside Vladimir Putin, Chairman of the Council of Ministers, as his projectionist prepared to show the Imperial Inner Circle a new movie from America, _Austin Powers 4: From Russia with Shaggin'! _

The Ministers were in a jovial mood over the conquest of Tokyo and were sharing the latest jokes about the battle that they overheard from either MGB agents or their own subordinates. "What is next, my Emperor?" asked Marshal Kulikov, "Shall we march on Washington?" The Emperor laughed. "Yeah right, I'm not cruel enough to send any of my boys to that country!!" This summoned up more laughter. And then the doors were opened by a footman who announced the American Ambassador.

Peter Roberts, the 44 year old United States Ambassador to the Court of His Imperial Majesty Dane I, couldn't help glancing at the giggling Government officials who seemed to watch him with amusement. But he had a mission from the President and nothing should distract him. He bowed before the Emperor, waited for Dane to finish greeting him and said, "We have a message from Prime Minister Nohitomo," The Emperor's smile vanished, and he looked at his subordinates who seemed confused. The Emperor gave an order to the projectionist, "Hold the movie until I'm finished with Mr. Roberts,"

The Emperor read the message calmly. "So, he wants peace…" said Dane I. He looked over his shoulder and peered down a darkened hallway. "Is something wrong, sir?"

The Emperor turned back to him. "No, it's just that I saw something a month ago and I don't…never mind. I will send instructions to Lakov immediately. Thank you, Ambassador Roberts."

MARSHAL VLADIMIR LAKOV'S COMMAND POST, TOKYO CITY HALL

Lakov stood at attention as the screen in front of him came to life. His technicians had set it up to receive the Emperor during special consulting with his Supreme Commander in Chief. In a few moments, the Russian Emperor, complete with Imperial Uniform, appeared on the screen.

"Marshal Lakov, you have served me well…" "It pleases me to hear you say that, Your Imperial Majesty," Dane nodded. "I received a message today from a Japanese leader I think you might be interested in, Marshal. Fashiro Nohitomo." "General Nohitomo, sire?" "_Acting Prime Minister_ Nohitomo, Marshal. He has asked for a ceasefire and wishes to discuss terms of peace. From what our American friends can gather, he will send a personal representative to meet with you at a place of your choosing. If you two can agree on the terms of a ceasefire, the Foreign Ministers will take over from there and hammer out a formal treaty of surrender." The Emperor paused to let this sink in. "What is your choice, Marshal?" The CINCEAST was surprised. He whipped around to a map spread out on the table. He scanned it quickly and made a decision. "Yes, sire," "Well?"

"Masaki Shrine, tomorrow, sire," "Very good Marshal. I will inform the Japanese of your choice of a meeting point. SUPERCINC out." The screen flipped off, leaving Marshal Lakov to his thoughts.

NOHITOMO'S TEMPORARY HEADQUARTERS, NORTHERN HONSHU

Nohitomo gave a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair. _Finally…_

He leaned forward and pressed a switch on his desk. Within a few seconds, Major Darien Shields came through the door. "Yes, General?" The Acting Prime Minister motioned him to a seat before the General's desk. Darien sat down and Nohitomo began pacing behind the desk. "Darien, I have just received a communiqué from the Russian Emperor via the U.S. Government. The Russians are willing to negotiate with us." Darien smiled. Finally, he could see him in Tokyo now. Serena in one arm, tossing away his tunic in the other. "Major, I want you to go and make peace with the Russians." Darien started. The Prime Minister had just ordered him to take on a diplomat's job. 

"Sir, I…I can't do that. I don't have the authority." "I say you have the authority, Darien." Nohitomo walked around to Darien. "Major, throughout this horrible battle, I've admired your ability. I saw how you treated our dangerous situations with all the calmness of an old campaigner, and I must say I admired you." He grasped Darien by the shoulders and said, with a voice choked with emotion: "Darien, it is because of you that I got that far." Darien blushed a little. "Now go and make that girl of yours even more proud."

Darien nervously buttoned up his semi-dress uniform and turned to the sound of the door opening. There stood Captain Tenchi Masaki in his own semi-dress. "Uh, Sir? May I go with you on this flight?" "Why, Captain?" Tenchi looked down. "Because, sir, Masaki Shrine is my home. I'd like to see my family." Darien nodded. "Very well, Major, be out by the BK-117 by 10:00."

TOMEDA

Sakura walked slowly down the street. Depression had held an iron grip over her life ever since Tory had vanished. She didn't see the Russian until she bumped into him. "Sorry, sir," she murmured as she went on. "What's wrong there?" Surprised, she turned around to look up at the Russian. He was not armed and wore a field-command cap. He had a single gold star on his trench coat's epaulets. "My brother was shot down over Russia a long time ago," The man appeared to understand. "I see, no wonder you're crying." He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm Major General Anatoly Rilov. Come, tell me about it." The two then walked into King Penguin Park.

MASAKI SHRINE

Darien could barely hold back his laughter as Tenchi was suddenly pounced upon by two young girls. One had spiky, silver hair and yellow eyes. The other had longer, purple hair that was tied into two long pony tails going down the back. The expressions of loneliness during the young Captain's absence was swiftly and suddenly replaced by arguing as they tugged at the poor fellow. But for some reason, the boy seemed content, with a little smile even. And Darien knew why. He was home.

The Major glanced at his wristwatch. 11:30. The Russian Commander would arrive…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of three helicopters chopping through the air.

Darien looked up to see three Mil-25 gunships lurching toward them from the mountains. The helicopters hovered over to a clear area to Darien's left. The three then landed. 

With the helicopter blades still lashing through the air, two choppers had their doors slid open and 8 troops tumbled out of each of the two. They hurriedly took up positions by the house and then turned to the third helicopter. The door slid open to reveal Marshal Vladimir Sergeyevitch Lakov, in the olive-uniform of the Russian Army. Three gold stars hung above his four rows of medals, indicating that he was a Hero of the Russian Empire three times over. The Marshal acknowledged the salutes of both the Japanese and Russian soldiers present. He turned to Major Darien Shields. "You are Nohitomo's Representative?" "Yes sir!" The Marshal looked the Major up and down and finally said, "I am the Commander in Chief of the Eastern Theater of Military Operations of the Russian Imperial Armed Forces, and I am authorized to discuss Terms of Surrender with you. Come, we walk."

The two soldiers had been silent as they had begun their climb to the Masaki Shrine. Darien swallowed once, but Lakov seemed to be a giant. The veteran of campaigns against Turkey, Greece, Chechnya, and finally Japan showed no sign of slowing down as he stalked up the long stone stairs up the mountain. But Darien could hear the slight whispers of some wheezing in the man's breath. This fellow had been hit hard by the war, probably harder than Darien himself.

"You have a girl back home?" Darien almost jumped at the question. He was stunned for a moment, causing the Russian Marshal to lumber ahead of him. He quickly sprinted back to the CINCEAST's side. "Yes I do, sir." "Ah good. You look like a fine man Keep up your line, my friend." They were silent for a moment. "And you, Marshal Lakov?" The Marshal was not as stunned as Darien was. "I did once. She died." "I'm sorry sir."

Lakov smiled at him and then turned his eyes back to the ground. Darien could have sworn that the Marshal had then said, "Chechen savages," under his breath before saying, "The Imperial Government told me that damage costs in our little combat areas run up to $15 Billion. Not only that, but 930,000 Russians soldiers are dead because of the war."

Lakov cleared his throat. "The Russian Government wants about $18 Billion. To rebuild our industries in the East, and repair our Fleet." "Marshal, you know you have not conquered Japan yet." "Then tell Nohitomo to send his Army to Tokyo and see if he can get me out." The two had reached the Shrine and sat down on a stone bench.

"Let me be frank, Darien," sighed Lakov. "We'll give you every single prisoner of war back, except for those who will be tried for War Crimes." Lakov then stood up and walked over to the Shrine's entrance. Darien followed him. "Too many have died, Darien. Too many…" he trailed off and was silent for a moment. Then he turned to the Major. "Do you wish to fight any more?" Darien shook his head. "No, Marshal Lakov." Lakov's hand then reached over, pulled Darien's out and shook it.

"Then peace is made!"

ONE WEEK LATER…

Igor Ivanov, in the uniform of the Russian Imperial Ministry of Foreign Affairs, signed the document before him. It was in Berlin, capital of the German Reich. The document was then handed to the Japanese Acting-Minister of Foreign Affairs. The eyes of the President of the United States, the Emperor of the French, the King of Great Britain, and the German Emperor were all on as they watched the Minister sign the Treaty of Berlin.

The Siberian War was over…


	21. Home by Christmas

THE SIBERIAN WAR-EPILOGUE:HOME BY CHRISTMAS

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own any real or anime characters mentioned here.

TOKYO AIRPORT, FOUR DAYS AFTER JAPANESE SURRENDER…

The Antonov-70's came out of the western sky. Hordes of Japanese families waited to the side of the airstrips as the massive planes came slowly but surely to a stop. Sakura, Professor Avalon, and Julian moved through the crowds toward one plane in particular.

"They're bringing them in order of the camps they were in, and the papers say that this is the plane he would be coming home in." said Avalon. Julian took Sakura's hand and did his best to give her a reassuring smile. The plane's cargo-bay door opened up and hundreds of Japanese POWs came out into the sun. There was laughter and crying all around. One lieutenant took hold of his girlfriend and gave her an astonishingly hard kiss.

Mothers gave bear-hugs to returning sons and fathers, doing their best to hold back tears of joy, slapped them on the back. Russian soldiers stood by, automatic weapons at the ready, glaring out at the crowds of happy people. Sakura and her father and friend stood waiting patiently. But, as the crowds thinned, they could see no sign of Tory. Soon, only a few people remained with them on the airstrip. Sakura looked toward the ground. Professor Avalon kneeled down beside her and put his arm around his daughter. "I'm sorry, Sakura. It will be alright…"

"Hey, Squirt!" Sakura and her father turned to see Tory Avalon in a dirty flight uniform emerging from the Antonov. Behind him was a Russian pilot. "Jeez, kid, you should have gone to the crapper before we landed!!"

Sakura ran up to her brother and threw her arms around him. Tory smiled and knelt down and gave her a bear hug. "Good to see you, Monster," he said as a small teardrop began to crawl down his face. "Good to see you,"

TOKYO, DECEMBER 23

Serena happily showed off her new dress to the group gathered at Rei's temple. "It's beautiful, Serena. Perfect for the Christmas dance," said Lita. "Isn't it? And I get to wear it with the perfect guy!" As Serena finished her sentence, Darien suddenly appeared behind her. "And I get to wear this tux with the perfect girl, eh?" He grabbed her from behind and kissed her on her temple. Darien then saw Ami, who was wearing a long, beautiful, blue dress. "Hey, Ami, do you have a date too?" Darien asked. "Oh, perhaps. I don't think he likes the term date really." She blushed. "Who's the lucky guy?" Before Ami could answer, a black car drove up beside the temple. On it's hood was the Russian Imperial Flag and a Russian Admiral's flag. The chauffer got out and opened the side door. Out stepped Admiral Victor Kolsov, complete with dress uniform and the red sash of the Order of the Imperial Eagle across his chest. In his right hand he held a few long roses. "Hello, Ami!" he called out. He approached her, made a noble bow and presented the flowers to Ami. Kolsov smiled at her friends and looked them over with his one good eye. "You must be her friends; Ami has said so much about you." "What kind of things?" Mina asked suspiciously. "All good things, I assure you. Well, Ami. Shall we?" She nodded and took Kolsov's arm and the two walked back to Kolsov's car with the group staring at them all the way.

THE KREMLIN

Dane I sipped at some tea as he watched his television. The war had ended successfully and he was pleased with the results of his reconstruction plans in the east. Bridges, streets, buildings, ports, ships, railroads, trains, everything was nearly completely repaired. About a month after the war ended, the Imperial Diet confirmed Nohitomo as Prime Minister of Japan. He resigned his commission in the Army and set to work rebuilding both his country and it's relations abroad. A few weeks after his inauguration, he met with Chairman Vladimir Putin in Seoul, Korea. The two heads of government negotiated and signed a Non-Aggression Pact. Since then, the Japanese had approached the Minister of Petroleum about building an oil-pumping system that would bring Siberian oil to the Japanese islands. Ah yes, it was a good war. In his victory, Dane had found in Lakov a genius, and had ordered him to Moscow to take up the position of Commander in Chief of the Imperial Army. Right now, Marshal Lakov was visiting his wife's grave near Omsk, the city they had lived in before she had died. The Emperor sighed and laid back his head as he turned to CNN. "In U.S. news today, Colin Powell has declared that he will be the Republican candidate for the Presidency in the next election. He denounced the dissolution of NATO by the European Powers and promises to revive it."

And so the seeds of future conflict were sown.

COMING SOON…

Russia's reach for empire in Eastern Europe brings forth…

# WORLD WAR III


End file.
